My Hunter
by Vismaa
Summary: Follow Madeleine and Dean's love story. Hunters, Goddesses, Demons, Angels and other monsters. A story worth trying! The story starts in Season 9, but every two chapters there's going to be a flashback. I will upload every Friday. Toodles!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – I think I'm going to like it here.

3rd Persons P.O.V.

"This makes no sense." Sam frowns, "I mean, how many angels fell? Hundreds? Thousands? And nobody sees anything? This is… Look at this." He puts his mono voice on, "They call it meteor shower. Seriously?"

His concerned gaze shifts from the newspaper to Dean.

"What's going on man, you okay?"

"Me?" Dean moves his head and looks at Sam. "Yeah, it's fine. It's just-" Sam interrupts Dean, while Dean is still concentrating on the road.

"It's just we got a…Major…. Freaking feast crap on our hands, yeah tell me about it." Sam raises his eyebrows. "Thousands of super powered dicks touching down and we got no idea where to start."

Dean lets out a breath, "Angels aren't our problem right now okay? Or demons, or Metatron, Or whatever the hell happened to Cas."

"Why because we hugged it out in that Church and… And now were going to go to Disney Land?" Sam asks sarcastically. "Dean, you said it yourself, we're not going to sleep until it's done."

"I know."

"So what's the problem?"

"Guys." Madeleine finally says something, "Calm it."

After a long pause Dean replies, "You… Look there is no easy way of saying this. But something happened down there.. In the Church, and I don't know what, and I don't know why." After another pause Dean replied, "You're dying Sam."

Sam looks at his older brother, confused written on his face, "Shut up."

Dean glares at Sam.

Madeleine P.O.V

Dean examines his unconscious brother, who is laying on the hospital bed, and the only thing keeping him calm is Sam's heartbeat and me. He turns his head where the TV is placed. GLOBAL METEOR SHOWER, in big capital letters, written in one of the corners. While the video is playing of the angels falling down from heaven.

A small brown haired lady walks in a room, with her white hospital uniform. Holding something in her hands, "Excuse me sir, are you Sam's brother? Dean?" she asks, fully ignoring me.

His gaze shifts and nods at the small lady.

"Well I have your brothers MRI and if you don't mind I would like to put them on the wall, please." She politely asks.

"Go ahead," His raspy voice replies.

Her small frame makes its way to the wall, and there is some sort of a lamp, that is hanging on the wall. She carefully places the pictures on the lamp, and they stick to it. The nurse turns around and leaves the room silently closing the doors behind her.

Dean pushes himself of the metal chair, and slowly walks up to the MRI pictures, silently examining the black and blue view.

"Dean-" I start.

"What?" He snaps. "I'm sorry, it's just all of this happening, and, Cas, angels falling, and Crowley." His apologetic eyes look at me, the sides of my lips pull up as if trying to smile at him.

A dark skinned doctor walks in the room, and starts explaining everything to us.

"The MRI shows massive internal burns affecting many of the major organs, oxygen to the brain has been severely deprived." While he is still writing something with the black pen he has his grip on, examining the person who is laying on the bed.

"The coma is the result of the body doing everything in its limited power to protect its self from further harm."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," the older brother says, the guilt never leaving his voice.

The doctor looks at Dean with a sympathetic look, and sucks some air in before he continuous talking, "If your brother continuous on this faze, the machines might keep him alive but-"Dean interrupts the doctor.

"He'll be dead."

"Technically yes, I'm afraid so."

"So there is no, recovery?" Dean looks at the doctor, tears gathering in his eyes, "I mean there is no bounce back? There's no nothing?"

"I'm afraid that's in Gods hands now."

"You're a doctor-" The man starts getting furious. "You're a medical professional doctor, you try to tell me that my brothers life is in Gods hands? What is that supposed to be a comfort?!"

"Mr. Dorothy-" The doctor tries to calm him down.

"God has nothing to do with this equation, at all!" Dean glares at the doctor.

"Hey, hey Dean." I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"I didn't mean-" The doctor tries to talk, but he gets interrupted again.

"That's not good enough!" Dean shouts at the doctor, turning around and storming out of the room. After a couple of seconds, I decide to follow Dean, I quietly leave the room, and instantly spot him going somewhere. He makes his way to the hospital Chapel, and sits on one of those wooden benches. I slowly and quietly walk up to him, and sit behind him, so he wouldn't be able to notice me.

"Cas you there?" He whispers. "Sammy's hurt, he's hurt ah... He's hurt pretty bad." He pauses for a little bit. "And ah… I know you think that I'm pissed at you. But I don't care that the angels fell… So what ever you did, or didn't do… It doesn't matter, okay? We will work it out… Please man, I need you here." He waits a couple of seconds, Dean probably closed his eyes and when he opens them, he looks around frantically searching for the favorite angel of his, and when he doesn't find Cas around, he silently swears.

"Screw it. Okay listen up… This goes to every angel who has their radio's on. This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help. The deal is this, I'm in the memorial hospital, right of in New York. The first one that can help me, gets my help in return. And you know that ain't nothing. Hell there's no secret that we haven't always seen eye to eye, but you know that I'm good for my word, and I wouldn't be asking If I didn't need it. So." A tear escapes Deans eye. Before Dean could stand up and walk back, I quickly make my way out of there, back where Sam is.

Idiot. What is he doing? Is he trying to kill himself?

3rd Persons P.O.V

"Just because you're dying doesn't mean your dead yet, we got ourselves out of worse. We're going to fight this. I gotta plan, and you just going to have to hang in there-" Dean looks at Sam, "Do you hear me?"

"Absolutely." Sam sarcastically looks at Dean.

"You think I'm lying."

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam laughs.

"You understand that were really not in this car right now. We are in your head, and your in a coma, and, or dying."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I'm you, and you're you, all of this… It's you. We're in your head!"

"Uh, guys, I really appreciate if you would understand that I'm here too!" The girl announces loudly.

"You're serious?" He pauses, still ignoring her, thinking about the thought that he is kind of dead. "The reason I stopped doing the trials, is not to die."

"Guys!" She shouts.

"Shut up, Madeleine." They both say in unison. She lifts her hands in the air, and sits back in her seat.

"And the next time we see Naomi, or Metatron or who ever is to blame for this. We'll get justice, bur for right now we got to fight this man."

"Okay." Sam agrees. "Alright what's the plan?"

"I'm working on it." After Dean says that the girl just laughs at him, Dean glances at Madeleine glaring at her.

"What does that mean? I'm kinda… dying here apparently..."

"It means I'm working on it, alright?" Dean announces strictly.

"The thing is, if I am dying. And I believe you, I do. But if you're you, but you're really me, and you're the part of me that wants to fight to live-"

"Yes, I have no idea what you just said, but yes, continue."

"Then why is she here?" He motions to the girl.

"Hey! For company?" Madeleine shrugs her shoulders.

"And if you don't have any idea how I'm supposed to fight, then am I supposed to be fighting at all?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yes he's serious." Bobby's voice rings through the car. "And if you ask me, the kid has a good point.

"Sam wants to die, and you think he has a point?!"

"Okay, I don't want to die!" Sam argues. "I asked if I am supposed-"

"Shut up Sam." Madeleine and Dean respond at the same time. "And you-" The older Winchester points at the back seat, to Bobby, "Go. Oh and before you throw me out of the bus, you're welcome for the hell rescue."

"Hey first of all, you didn't rescue jack, Sam did. Second of all, Sam you're in a coma, now as suck as that may, sometimes is just how the things are supposed to go."

"Though, there is always a way! You thought us that!" Dean shouts.

"Oh, you mean the way that one of you idjits always finds a way to beat death, like sell your soul?"

"Exactly like selling my soul!"

"I'm rooting for Dean." The girl in the back seat says, before getting a glare from every passenger in that car.

"Like that worked the last time!"

"Oh-"

"Enough! Both of you! I can't hear myself think."

Dean glances at Sam, while Sam is still deep in thought, he glances back at the road, and then he glances back at Sam.

"Hey, you're not buying this are you?" Madeleine asks.

"Excuse me, your not dead are you, because I am, and maybe I'm here because I'm the part of Sam that actually knows what the hell he's talking about-"

"We'll I'm in the front seat, because Sam put me there, because he wants to fight! Right?"

Then Dean glances at Sam again, to find Bobby sitting right in the middle of both of them, the girl is still at the back, "Uh, thanks Sam." She glares at him, not even a secont passed as she was sitting on Deans lap.

"Well, that just got real uncomfortable, see ya Dean." Bobby put his arm on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam don't you dare-"

"Yep, yep, yep, yep. Am I right?"

"Honestly Bobby, I don't know what's right."

Bobby puts his arm on Sam shoulder and taps it a couple of times, "Let's walk."

Madeleine's P.O.V

A lady walks in the room, Deans eyes shift from his brother to the lady, he quickly stands up, and because I can't be bothered I just sit there, examining the lady.

"Hey, I'm just going to break the ice. Are you an angel?" Dean asks.

The lady laughs, "Sometimes I wish I was, my name is Kim Shorts, and I am the grief canceller at the hospital."

"I'm sorry I'm just tired." Dean looks at the lady, "With all do respect, I'm not grieving, not yet at least."

"I'm afraid as hard as it might be, this would be a good time to talk, about the inevitable."

"Look I'm sure you're a nice person, and that you mean well, but inevitable? That's a fine word where I came from. There is always a way." I get in the middle of them.

"And I'm a woman that believes in miracles as much as the next. But I also know that, that is rare, and if you have a direct line to those angels-" She is looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess I don't, but I'm going to have something better." Dean smirks. "I've got a King of Hell in my trunk."

The older brother marches out the room, "Is that a… Is that a metaphor?" The woman asks me confused.

I ran after Dean as he makes his way to the car park that is underground, he nocks on his trunk two times,

"Crowley, listen up you son of a bitch. One for yes and two for no. You alive?"

Silence.

"Are you joking Dean?" I look at him like he is crazy.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a pouter."

Crowley knocks on the car trunk.

"There we go." Just as Dean was going to open the car trunk, someone grabbed him and placed a knife on his neck. "You called?" A male voice speaks.

I was going to grab the angels hand, but with one hand movement he had me stuck on the car.

"Yeah for help,"

"Yes, you'll be helping me."

The angel grabbed Deans arm and twisted it, pushing him onto the car trunk, "If you lied to me, Dean Winchester, I will rip her to pieces. Where is Castiel?" The angry angel asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Try every angel who was ejected from their home."

"Oh. Oh well in that case, I have no clue."

The angel grabs Deans shoulder, pulls him up and throws him back down, as the angel was going to stab Dean, some other angel grabbed the first angel's arm. "Easy there brother, this young man has prayed for our sisters. Are we creatures of wreath? Or compassion?"

"Forgive me, brother. I don't recognize you."

"Happy to make you a reacquaintance, after you disarm." The angel asks strictly.

The mean angel lets go of Dean and stands there for a second, before punching the good angel.

"Is that any way to treat a brother who was injured in the fall?" The good angel glares.

The mean angel swings his weapon into the good angel, praying that it will stab him, but the good angel moves and grabs the metal angel knife, punching the bad angel and swinging the knife around, the knife fell down. They start punching each other. I quietly grab the knife and make my way to the bad angel, without even saying anything I stab him and a blinding light flashes.

"Who are you?" Dean examines the angel.

"Never mind me, you are Dean Winchester, I heard your prayer, and I am here to help." The angel slowly passes out hitting the ground.

"Okay." Dean sarcastically whispers.

The older Winchester is walking around the holy fire circle, examining the passed out angel, and I'm just sitting on the pavement, the angel slowly sits up, looking at its surroundings.

"You wanna help? Start with a name." Dean orders the angel.

"Ezekiel." He replies.

"Alright Ezekiel, how do I know you're not hunting me or Castiel like the other angels?" Dean questions the fallen angel.

"Oh, I'm sure there are many angels who are, many more are on they're way here more likely."

"How do you know that?" I ask him confused.

"He brought out an open prayer like that." Ezekiel points out.

"I know that I was really desperate." Dean says, looking with guilt in his eyes at me.

The angel stands up, and looks at Dean, "Believe it or not. Some of us still do believe in our mission, and that means we still believe in Castiel and you."

"You said during the fall you were hurt."

"I was, entangling with my brother back there did no favors, but I have some strength left, and I offer it to you."

Both men stare at the unconscious body in front of them. Ezekiel put's his hand on Sammy's chest, "You still able to cure things, after the fall?" I ask him.

"Yes I should be but, he's so weak."

Deans phone rings, he puts his hand in his pocket, searching for his phone. His fingers finally recognize the phone with all those other things that he has in his pocket, and pulls it out. Staring into the screen, the only thing he sees is some numbers, his thumb quickly presses the green button, and the older brother presses the phone onto his ear.

"Who is this?"

"Dean." Castiel's voice rings into the Winchester's ear.

Dean quickly steps out of the room closing the door behind him. I follow him.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" He puts the call on speaker.

"Metatron tricked me, it wasn't angel trials, it was a spell, I wanted you to know."

"Okay, we got ourselves a problem." Dean announces.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Sam, he's ah, he's… They say he's dying."

"What happened?" Cas asks.

"I don't know first he was okay, and then he wasn't. Have you heard my prayers? I have been praying for you the whole night." The older Winchester states.

"Dean, Metatron, he… He took my grace." Cas told him, the guilt never leaving his voice.

"What?!"

"Don't worry about me, what are you doing about Sam?"

"Everything I can, there is actually another angel in there right now."

"What other angel?" Castiel's suspicious voice rings.

"Um, he's name is Ezekiel, he's cool, I mean I think he is." Dean shrugs his shoulders.

"Ezekiel, yes. He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there."

"No, no. Hey, that's not an option." Dean argued.

"Might be a few days, but-"

I rudely interrupted Castiel, "Cas, listen to me. There are angels out there okay? They're looking for you, and they're pissed."

"Not all of them, Medelein, some are just looking for direction, some just lost."

"Who you talking about?" Dean's confused voice rings.

"I've met one, I think I can help her Dean."

"No, Cas. I know you want to help okay, but helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place. Now I'm begging you for once look out for yourself, until we figure out what the hell is going on, I need you to trust nobody." Dean orders strictly.

"And do what? Just abandon them all?"

"Damn it Cas, you're hearing you're self? There is a war out there, and it's on you! There are thousands of them there, you said you lost your grace. Right? That means, you're human. Now that means, you bleed, you sleep, you eat. All the things you didn't need to worry about before."

"I'm fine Dean."

Then suddenly, the ground starts shaking, "Wow, what's happening?" Dean walks around the corner

"I think we got company." I whisper.

"Get your ass to the bunker, ALONE. You hear me?"

"Dean,-"

"Go Cas!" Dean hangs up the phone, and we both start running to the room where Sam is.

Dean opens the door and looks at the angel, "One of yours?"

"Trying to secure a vessel, we need to move." Ezekiel replies.

"No, no. If we move him, he dies." Dean motions Sam with his hand.

"If we stay, we could all die."

The older Winchester starts frantically searching something with his eyes, he examines everything until his eyes catch a board pen. He quickly runs up to the black board pen and starts drawing on the walls, "Come on, help me." He stares at me. I nod and grab a pen.

"As long as these are on, nobody can come in, and nobody's coming out." Dean states and stares at the angel. "You okay?"

"I'll manage."

Ezekiel starts shifting his gaze around the room, "What?" I look at the angel.

"They're here."

Dean walks up to the door and looks back at the angel, "Do not open this door to anyone else but me." Dean looks at his younger brother, "Save him, you hear me."

3rd Person

The Winchester opens the door and quickly closes it behind him. He starts running through the corridors, and the windows start to burst. He runs up to the fire alarm, and sets it. The loud and annoying alarm screams trough the whole building, making everyone rush to the exit. "Everybody out! Now!" Dean screams.

"Hey, you got to get out of here." Dean helps a woman to stand up, the woman that was in the room earlier.

"Come on."

As he turns around, a man with the angel knife stands five meters away from him, "Stay behind me." He orders Kim, the Winchester gets out his knife and stands there glaring at the angel. Kim hits Deans hand, making him drop the knife, she then swiftly turns him around and grabs Dean by his chin, lifting him up.

Bobby and Sam, finally stop walking, "There it is, everything inside you need to help you on your way." Bobby stares into Sam as the younger Winchester takes a couple of steps further than Bobby did. "Go on, Son. I'll be waiting for you with a couple of cold ones."

A silent scream is let out by Bobby, as a dagger pierces through his chest. Sam's scared face is starring at Bobby, Dean let's go of Bobby's body letting it hit the ground, after a second the body disappears.

"Sorry old man."

"Dean, are you insane?!"

"Oh come on Sammy, Bobby was the part of you that wants to die. I know it stinks, but he had to go." Dean orders.

"No, you have to go. When are you going to realize, it's over! There is nothing to fight for!"

"Nah, I know that you don't believe that."

"Really?" Sam asks sarcastically. "Then what's your plan Dean."

"My plan?" Dean turns to the side, and punches Sam. "My plan is to fight! My plan is to try!-" The older brother punches Sam again, "My plan-" Dean punches Sam again, this time the younger Winchester falls to the ground, "Is to give a damn!"

Dean picks up his brother from the ground and stares at him, "You tell me there's noting? Huh? You telling me there is nothing to fight for? Nothing out for?"

"No, I'm telling you there is, you might not like it. You might not accept it. But it's in there." Sam motions to the small wooden cabin. "Its in that house."

"You know what's in that house! Now I can't help you! If you ain't willing to fight for yourself!" Sam's guilty eyes are examining everything, but the pissed off face he has in front of him.

"I know,-" He slowly takes Deans hands off his jacket, "It's okay, It's what I want."

Dean pierces Sam with the disappointed look, the younger Winchester raises his hands and grabs the side of his brother's face, tapping it a couple of times. Dean disappears into thin air, and Sam is left alone by himself. He turns around and starts making his way to the wooden cabin.

Deans body is getting dragged by the two angels who beat him up, his face is bloody, then after a couple of seconds he gets dropped on the ground, he lets out a moan.

"Let me make this easy for you, tell me where Castiel is, or you're brother is going to wish he was dead."

"You can't get pas the wording." Dean smirks at them two.

"But we will."

The guy breaks the emergency glass, and gets out the axe, the woman grabs Dean by his jacket collar, "And when we will, I'm going to strip off his skin, and you're going to watch."

"Bite me." He smirks at her.

She punches him again, and the older Winchester falls onto the glass, Dean lets out a laugh, "Did I ever tell you? You hit like an angel."

"Dean! Are you okay?" Madeleine's voice comes through that door.

The woman kicks him in the face and Dean falls back down again.

Sam walks in the room and examine his surroundings, he turns around to see a fireplace that is alight, a table, and two sofa's, brown wooden walls, brown floor.

"Hello, Sam." Death turns around, "I have been waiting for you."

The guy with the axe starts to break down the door, and the woman throws Dean into the wall.

"Okay, okay wait!" Dean pauses, the woman signs a stop to the man and he stops. "I will tell you where Cas is, but first I have a question."

"Ask." The woman orders.

"If heaven is locked, then where do you go when I do this?" The older Winchester touches the freshly made sign, and the blinding light takes the angels away,

As quickly as he can Dean stood up and walked in the room, just to be welcomed by another screaming sound, and one pair of worried eyes. "What's happening?"

"This, he's dying, and the warning." Ezekiel states looking at Dean.

The Winchester starts to frantically search for something, "I'm afraid I'm weaker than I thought." Dean starts crossing out some of the signs with the red marker. "I am sorry Dean." The angel apologizes.

"No, no, no. We had a deal, okay? I fight, you save!"

"I'm just afraid it's too late."

"You kidding me? You're saying there is no way to save my brothers life?!" The older Winchester is getting pissed off.

"No good ways I'm afraid." Ezekiel lets out a long breath.

"So what are the bad ones?" I ask.

"What are the options man?! Go to bad, let me hear them!" Dean shouts.

"I cannot promise, but there is a chance that I might fix you're brother, from the inside." The angels gaze meets Deans worried eyes.

"From the inside? What? Open him up?" Dean is starting to panic, Ezekiel shakes his head as no.

Dean quickly glances at Sam and then back at the angel. "What possession? You want to posses Sam?" Dean spits out the word possess.

"I told you."

"No way."

"Understood, It's your call."

"No it's Sam's call." Dean walks around the hospital bed, "There is no way in hell he would say yes to being possessed by anything."

"He would rather die." The angles adds.

Deans nods his head and stares at his dying brother. The angel stands up and waves his hand in front of the machine that was making that horrible sound.

"I'll leave you two alone then."

"Dean, come on. Think it through."

"Madeleine, I.."

Just as Ezekiel walked up to the door, Dean called out, "Wait."

The older Winchester turned around and stared at the fallen angel, "If I consider this, and I mean just consider it. I need something man, you got to prove to me how bad he is."

Ezekiel nods his head, and walks up to Sam. Putting his hand on Sam's forehead, "Close your eyes." He says before putting his other hand on Deans forehead.

"I must admit, when I heard it was you. I had to do it myself." Death spoke, while Sam was fiddling with his fingers.

"I bet you get off on this."

"Perhaps, but not in the way you assume." Death lifted his head up, starring into the brown wall. "I consider it to be quite the honor to collect the soul of Sam Winchester."

Sam lifts his eyebrows giving Death the you're kidding me, look.

"I try so hard not to pass judgment in time like this, not my bag you see, but you… Well played my boy."

"I need to know one thing." Sam gives his broody look to Death.

"Yes?"

"If I go with you, then you promise. That this time, it would be final, and if I'm dead. I stay dead. Nobody can reverse it, nobody can deal it away, nobody else can get hurt because of me."

"I can promise that."

"What are you doing Sam?" Dean asks his unconscious brother.

"As you can see, there is not much time." The angel announces staring at Dean.

"I know. Dammit, I know."

Dean slowly walks around the bed, "How would it work?" He asks Ezekiel.

"Mutual, benefit nice I suppose, I heal Sam, while I heal myself."

"And when he is healed?" Madeleine asks suspiciously.

"I leave." Ezekiel lets out a long breath, "It's the best out of the worst situation."

"Either if I said yes it wouldn't mean squat. Sam would never say yes, not to you." Dean glances at the angel.

"But he would say yes to you." Ezekiel says.

"It's time Sam shall we?" Death stands up from the sofa.

"Hold on." Dean's voice rings in Sam's head.

"Dean."

"It's okay Sam,-" Deans gaze shifts to Death, "I would've brought nuts, but my time is short."

"By all means." Death motions that they can speak.

"What's going on?" Sam's concerned face is staring at his older brother.

"I found a plan."

"Its too late, I'm going."

"No, no, no. Listen to me-" Dean was interrupted by Sam.

"Why are you even here? I'm not fighting this anymore."

"You have to fight this!-" Dean shouts, "I can fix this, okay? But not if you shut me out."

They both glance at Death. "It's not his time."

"That's for Sam to decide." Death looks at Sam, who is in his brooding moment.

"Hey, Sam listen to me, I made you a promise, in that Church, you and me. But you got to let me in man. You got to let me help, there ain't no me if there ain't no you." Deans concerned face looks at his younger brother.

"You have Madeleine." Sam says, looking at him.

"There ain't no me, if there ain't no you." Dean repeats himself again.

After a long silence, Sam finally breaks it, "What do I do?"

"Is that a yes?" Deans face turns from concerned to surprised.

"Yes." The younger Winchester replies.

"Come on." Dean puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and he starts to transform into Ezekiel.

Madeleine's P.O.V

"So?" Dean asks the angel that is in his brothers body. "How is it looking in there?"

"Not good, there is much work to be done." He answers in his monotone.

"But he's going to wake up right?" Dean asks, while looking at the pavement.

"He will."

"So what he does, what is he going to feel you inside?" I ask the angel.

"He will not feel me. No. There is no reason for Sam to know that I'm here at all." The angel states.

"You're joking? I'm, no. This is, this is too big." Dean shakes his head.

"And what would he do, if you do tell him that he's possessed by an angel."

They both stop and look at each other, "He will need to understand." Dean says.

"And if he will not?"

Deans face mimics a couple of 'I'MSCREWED' faces, "Without he's acceptance, Sam can eject me anytime he wants. Especially when I'm so weak, and if Sam does eject me, he will die."

Dean looks to the ground and lets out an long deep breath.

"Then we keep it a secret for now. Or at least when Sam is well enough that he doesn't need a angelic pace maker, or I find a way to tell him. I… The memories about hospital.."

"I can erase them if you like." Ezekiel looks at Dean. "You will not remember any of this."

I sit in the back seat, staring at Dean, while he is watching the road.

"Where are we?" Sam's groggily voice breaks the silence.

"Wow. Sam?" Dean examines the younger Winchester. I quickly sit up and stare at Sam, "Dude!" I smile at him.

"What?"

"Okay, take it easy. How, how you feeling?" Dean glances back at the road ahead of him.

"It's hard, like I slept for a week."

"Well, you slept only for a day. But not since the sky has been spitting angels."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" I glance at Dean.

"The Church.. Um, the feeling like crap, the angels falling and that's it." Sam puts his broody face on.

"But you feeling good?" Dean asks him.

"Yeah, I. I mean, I just.. You've been driving around for the past day with me passed out in the passenger seat?"

"Nah, I mean. It's not, you know. Well a few Japanese tours, take some pictures, nobody got to anything" Dean says sarcastically, Sam just throws 'areyoukiddingme' face, "I knew you'll pull through, I meant what I said in that Church. We are capable of anything, Sam, and hell if you didn't prove me right."

"Yeah." I add, just to get a laugh from Sam.

"Because we have work to do." Sam looks back at the road, and Dean smiles at his younger brother.

"Yeah, bitches. Winchesters are back in the game." I announce loudly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Devil May Care

Chapter 2 – Devil May Care.

Madeleine's P.O.V

"So, Cas is human." Sam breaks the silence, as he walks up to me and Dean.

"Ish.-" Dean sits up, leaving me laying down alone. "I mean he's got no grace no wings, no heart… Whatever the hell he had."

"Okay, where do we call later?" Sam looks at me.

"He called me from a payphone, Colorado. I told him to make it to the bunker." Dean examines me.

"You think he can handle a road trip like that?" Sam lifts his eyebrows at his older brother.

"You know, Cas is a big boy. Things break bad, he knows our number."

"Now we have bigger worries." I look at Sam.

"Falling angels?" Sam asks me.

"Yeah." I look at him, Dean glances at me, and back at Sam.

"And now thanks to Metatron we now have a couple of thousands confused lose nukes walking down there."

"What do you think they're going to do." Sam turns around, looking at the trees.

Dean glances at me, "I got no damn clue."

"What about Crowley? You, ah." Sam motions kill.

"I would love nothing better than to ice that slimy bitch, but then I thought to myself, what would Sam Winchester do." Dean looks at Sam.

"I'd stab him in the brain." Sam states without thinking.

"Oh Sam." I laugh.

"Oh, well I figured, King of Hell might know a few things so why not so ah, why not zero dark thirty his ass."

Sam makes the "ohh" face. "So wait, Crowley is alive?"

Dean and Sam stand up. I turn to my side, and watch them. They walk up to the Impala, and Dean opens the trunk, and Crowley starts blinking.

"Oh yeah, he's the junk in my trunk."

"Dean, you meanie." I laugh standing up and walking up to both them.

"Huh."

I walk in the bunker just to be welcomed by an arrow, that doesn't even hit me. "The hell?"

"May? You're alive?" Kevin looks at me, he's hiding behind a table that was turned on the side, and a crossbow in his hand.

I lift my hands up like 'whatthefuckdude'. "Yeah, cause you're a crappy shot, Katniss" I take the arrow out of the wooden stair case, and make my way downstairs.

"It's been a couple of days, I haven't slept, or eaten. I'm pretty wacked up." He looks at me.

"Okay, over share." I look at him, and throw the arrow on the floor.

"After you three left, this place went nuts, there's some alarm, machines were freaking out, and the bunker just locked out, I couldn't open the door. My cell phone stopped working, I thought the world was ending!" Kevin was freaking out.

"Close." I look at him, "The angels fell."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing good." Dean says, while walking down the stairs.

"Listen, next time the worlds ending-" I grab the crossbow out of his hands, "Grab a gun."

"And don't miss." Dean adds.

"I got service." Dean gets his cell out.

Kevin walks up to the machine and turns it on. "Maybe when you open the door from the outside, sets the system-"

"Yeah, okay, let's go with that." Dean interrupts Kevin.

Sam walks in, with Crowley, with a bag over his head and a pair of yellow headphones? I bet Dean put heavy metal on, for our favorite Demon.

"Hey, all good?" Sam asks.

"Is it ever?" I ask sarcastically.

"Come on." Dean starts walking up to them.

I look at Kevin who is looking at both Dean and Sam with scared eyes, "No." He whispers.

We put Crowley on a chair with a table, in the Devil's trap, with handcuffs, and a metal collar. Kinky. Then Dean takes the bag off his head and rips off the scotch tape.

"Oww." Crowley moans. "Hello." Without a warning Dean punches Crowley like there's no tomorrow.

"I never get tired of doing that."

Crowley coughs, and moans again, he looks around at the torture stuff "Homie, where did you get this fantastic little tree house?"

"Look here's how it's going to go, you're going to tell me the names of every demon and the people they are possessing." I order, holding a pen and a notebook in my hands.

"Am I, love?" He eyes me up and down, "Doesn't sound like me."

"I saw you break down Crowley, I saw the human part of you when I was trying to cure you." Sam smirks at him.

"Blah, blah, blah… Boohoo. Done?" He asks sarcastically. "Cause, this is what I know, I'm not giving you anything. Why would I?-" He stops for a little while and continues talking, "You have no leverage, darlings. You going to close the gates of hell? Because you didn't. You're not going to kill me, because you haven't. So what's left."

"We have a few ideas." Dean announces.

"Torture? Bring it. Can't wait to see Sam stilettos, and leather boots. Really putting th into S and M. Honestly boys, and girls.-" He looks at me, "What are you going to do to me what I wouldn't do for myself just for gigs on a Friday night."

We all share a couple of glances, turn around and walk out, closing the door/book case behinds us. Then Sam turns the lights out and we walk out.

As we make our way to the main room, we hear Kevin's freaked out voice.

"What's Crowley doing here?! Why aren't you stabbing him right now!?"

"Chill out bruv." I look at him, he just sends me a glare.

"We have a plan, we need him." Dean says, before sitting down.

"What?"

"Kevin, look. If we could get Crowley to give us the name of every demon he's got topside, we could hunt them down." Sam announces, looking at Kevin. "All of them."

"He will, break. Okay?" Dean looks at Kevin. "And when he does, we'll hold him down while you knife him, then we all go for ice cream and strippers." Dean smiles at the kid.

"Hey, no strippers for you mister." I point at Dean.

"Only if you'll dance for me." He raises his eyebrows.

"Get a room you two." Sam palm faces us, and finally looks at Kevin, "Just stay away from him, alright?"

"So now what?"

"I got to make some phone calls, you need to hit the angel tablet, to see if you could find anything on the spell that Metatron used to empty out heaven."

"And maybe we can reverse it, before the God's squad does too much damage." I state.

"If we're lucky. I'll check internet for something angely, or monstery, or ghosty, or… It's going to be a busy year." Dean looks at me.

"You don't say." I look at him, smirking.

"Yeah, or fallen angels." Dean speaks, as I watch him. "Well trust me, they're just monsters with good pr. So if you run into one, torch his ass with holy oil, oh and if they drop a silver sword grab it. Those sticks come in handy." He shifts his phone, from his left ear to his right. "Yeah, look I know this isn't what you want to hear." Silence, "Werewolf Siamese twins." Dean looks at me and winks, "Every time he drank, so if you ran into any problems give me a call, and ahh, spread the word. The more hunters know the better."

The infamous Impala stops, and I jump out. Just to be stopped by the disgusting smell of sulfur.

"This place reeks of sulfur." Sam says.

"Uhh.. You don't say."

"You won't stop saying 'You don't say' will you?" Dean asks annoyed.

"Excuse me, you never stop calling yourself awesome. So I don't know what your on about mister." I point out.

"Stink, with freak thunderstorms, every cow dead within three miles." Sam changes the subject.

We walk up to a woman dressed in an army uniform, "FBI we just want to look around." I speak showing my badge.

"Why? This is a military case not a federal one." She argues.

"Well that's not what our supervisor said." Sam looks at the woman.

"Is that so, then maybe him and I should have a chat." She crosses her arms.

"Excuse me lady, I don't have time to waste for your pathetic little excuses now let me go through." I snap at her, and start making my way to the bus. But she grabs my hand and pushes my into Dean. He catches me, and whispers in my ear, "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sam says, and gets out his phone. "Hey boss, we're in the middle of a problem here, yeah local badge needs here a confirmation that we're supposed to be here, and that we came down from headquarters from bc. Yep." He finishes and gives the phone to the woman.

"This is sergant Miranda Bates, who am I talking to." After a short silence she smirks, "How old are you?" then she glares at me, "Listen kid, I don't have to do anything. And I don't take orders from peeps, unless you give me one good reason why you got a couple of pretty boy agents and a pretty girl, poking around my crime scene, I'm going to put them in cuffs, and spank your ass at the same time. Do you understand?" She says strictly. I swear this woman is getting on my nerves.

"What?" She says, "How did you find that?" Her face changed from strict to scared.

"Yes." After a silence she adds, "Yes sir." She fake smiles at us, "That's what you get for being stuck up." I smile at her.

Dean puts Sam's phone on his ear, "Kevin? What the hell did you just do." He motions for me and Sam to go. Sam grabs my hand and drags me with him.

As we enter the bus, there's three body's. Two men and one woman, Sam walks up to the man and opens his already opened shirt, to see a big red dot.

Dean walks in the bus, and marches his way up to me, "Hey, did you find anything?"

But Sam turns around and answers the question, "Yeah, he's got shot in the heart." He points with his hands.

"Is that what killed him?" Dean looks at the body.

"Maybe, but fifteen, twenty years ago." Sam looks at me, "Every one of these bodies have a fatal wound on them, two or three but they're all healed."

"So they've been meat suits." Dean points out.

I nod at him, "Bodies took a wound each, demons inside kept them alive."

"Probably." I look at them.

"I think they were possessed." Sam points out the obvious, "And now those soldiers are."

"Okay." Dean nods at someone; I turned around to see the same woman that had a go at us like ten minutes ago.

"Agents, we found this from the CCTV, I thought you might want to take a look at this." She hands us the tablet.

Three soldiers leaving the bus, and a forth one leaving at the back, the last one is obviously a woman. Sam taps on the tablet and pulls with his fingers zooming in. Its Abbadon.

"Seriously, Abbadon?!" Dean says loudly, "I thought you deep fried that bitch."

"I did."

"Well then how did she get back?"

"I don't know."

As we walk to the impala, we get the yellow tape lifted up by one of the police men. Because the boys are too busy arguing I turned around and smiled at the man, "Thank you." I winked at him.

"How is she walking then."

"No clue, why don't you ask her when we find her."

"Oh I will, and I'm going to chop her freaking head off. AGAIN." He points out the word again.

"Wow, Kevin slow down." I speak into the phone, as I turned the speaker on.

"She gave me these coordinates, 44.053051-115312786088 Franklyn and Tracy-"

"Franks a friend and we don't know Tracy."

"Well the lady said they're hunters, and that if you didn't go save them, that she would kill them."

"Yeah I heard that song before." I announce.

"Dean, who is she." Kevin asks Dean.

Dean grabs the phone out of my hand, and says, "She's the bad guy, alright new job. Dig up everything men of letter's have on knights of Hell."

"Knights of Hell? Sure."

"You find a way, to kill one. I mean permanently. Drop a dime."

"Thanks Kevin." I say, snatching the phone out of Deans hand, and pressing the red button.

"The numbers point us to the outskirts of Virginia. You know this is a trap right?" I ask them.

"Yep." Dean says, still looking at the road.

"And we're just going to walk in to it?" Sam asks.

"Guns blazing." Dean points. "You with me Sam?"

"You know it."

"Hey, what about me?" I look at them.

"You're not coming." Dean orders.

"What? No!" Try to argue, "I have the right-"

"To go back to the bunker." He finishes my sentence before I could.

"Dean-"

"Don't argue with me Madeleine."

"Well let me go with you guys and there will be no arguments."

"No."

After ten minutes of me sitting at the back seat with crossed arms, and a pissed of face. The Impala stops, "Out you go." Dean says.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He winks at me.

I get out of the car and slam the door. I walk in the bunker and make my way to the main room.

"Sup." I say, staring at Kevin.

"I thought, you'll be going with them." He looks at me.

"Yeah, I thought that too." He drops his phone onto the table. "Anyways, want help me with searching for information?"

"Yeah why not."

I open the door and turn on the lights, we both walk up to the documents and start looking through them.

"Kevin?" Crowley asks. "Kevin I know it's you, I recognize that sound when you walk, I would recognize it anywhere. That's right." After a pause he adds, "Run, it's what you do. I understand, I do. You're what's the word? Weak."

Kevin turns around and starts walking the way that Crowley is. When he opens the door, he is welcomed by Crowley's voice, "Hiya Kev."

Kevin takes a couple of steps nearer Crowley, and I just stand there, lifting all my weight on one of my legs.

"So, what brings you to my tree house, handsome?"

"Can you tell me how to kill a knight of hell?" Kevin asks.

"Abbadon giving you trouble ey? Tell you what, you let me go and I'll spit a little horse for you. Sound good?"

"You're bluffing." Kevin says, walking around Crowley.

"You don't know."

"Oh, I know plenty." He pauses, "For example I know, she'd love you. Skinny, submissive, you're just her type."

"Shut up." I get in the middle of both of them.

"I forgot you're there love." He winks at me, "Fine, It's not what you came here for anyways. What's in your mind Kevin?" After a pause he adds, "You can tell me. We're friends."

I laugh at Crowley and without a warning I punch him. "Best friends forever." I put a squeaky girl voice on.

"You tortured me." Kevin started.

"I torture all my friends-"

"You don't have any." I interrupt him.

"That's how I show love." He says, ignoring me. "I was raised in dysfunctional home environment.

"You killed my mom!" Kevin shouts.

"Did I?" He pauses, "I mean, are you sure? Did you ever see her body? I mean how can you be sure she's dead?"

Without a warning Kevin punched Crowley, "Ugh." Crowley moans.

"You can do better than that little man."

Kevin looks at all the torture weapons, "That's right." Crowley smirks. "Let it all out." Kevin starts punching Crowley non-stop. But after a couple of punches I grab his arm "C'mon Kevin lets go." And try to drag him out, but he won't stop. He opens the cabinet and get's the torture weapons out, I turn around and make my way out.

After and hour I come back there to see, Kevin glaring at Crowley, and Crowley smirking.

"There, now that you felt your feels, maybe we can talk."

"Now, who would do that?" I ask him sarcastically.

"You would scream not talk." He winks at me.

"Kinky." I point out.

"So Kevin." Crowley turns to the boy.

"No." Kevin answers.

"Make it simple Kevin, let me go. And I'll give you back your mother."

"Because you are such an honest person, Crowley. You would give anything to anyone just because of your goodness in your heart." I spoke sarcasm dripping off my voice.

"She's dead." Kevin says.

"Oh she wishes she was. After what my demons do to her, she's begging for it. But when have you ever known me, to let anyone off easy." He pauses, "Think Sam, Dean or Madeleine care about her-"

"You do realize I'm right here." I point out.

"Think they care about you?" Crowley continues "You're just here to serve they're needs. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Idiot." I whisper turning around and walking away from the drama that Crowley is trying to create.

I hear the bunker door open, my gaze quickly shifts to whoever is walking in through the door. A guy with leather jacket. Dean. I quickly stand up and run up to the stairs, jumping on Dean and hugging him.

"You okay? No bruises, no demons?" I say as I check him.

"Everything is good." He lifts me up, and kisses my cheek lovingly.

"Kevin!" Sam shouts, while he has popcorn and a drink in his hands.

Dean let's me go, and we both walk down stairs, after a couple of seconds there's no answer so both of the brothers look at me, "Kevin!" Dean calls.

We all glance at each other and start rushing were Crowley is locked in, as we walk in the room. We only see Crowley sitting there alone, more bloody than he was before. He glares at Dean who has a protective arm over me.

"Who worked you over?" Dean asks.

"Martin Heywood, and Brandon Favors, pathetic." He sneers, "You want in tell, I want things too. Maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement."

"So these are what then? Freebies?" Sam looks at Crowley, and laughs.

"Not at all, you can consider them fair trade for the enjoyment that Kevin gave me, and a bit of Madeleine art too."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asks, looking at me.

"I punched him." I shrug my shoulders, "Couldn't stop myself."

"Kevin's my new favorite toy." He smirks. "Wind him up, watch him go."

"You check the names, we'll go find the kid." Dean orders. Me and Dean leave Sam and Crowley alone.

We walk out of the room, to see Kevin with a back pack ready to leave, "Where do you think you're going?" I ask him.

But he ignores me and walks past, "Hey, hey, hey. Hold up." Dean grabs his back pack and turns him around.

"Talk to us." Dean looks at the kid

"You keep me locked in here, I'm leaving." Kevin states.

"Like hell, man we told you not to talk to Crowley, okay? He messes with your head." Dean stares at him, "And you should've made sure he doesn't."

"Hey! You left me! I wasn't in the mood." I take the worst excuse from my excuse book.

Dean gives me 'areyouserious' look. "He told me my mom is alive." Kevin said.

"And he said if I let him go, he'll give her back to me."

"And you believed him?" I look at Kevin with the biggest 'yougottobekidding' face ever.

"He's still in there isn't he?"

"Crowley's lying-"

"And if he's not?" Kevin questions Dean.

"Well, is she is alive. Then she's dead."

I hit Dean at the back like saying shut up, but he continues, "In every way that matters, she is dead. Kevin I'm sorry, I know you're dying of guilt man, I get it. But out that door-" He points at the bunker door, "Is demons, and it's angels, and they would all love to get their hand on a profit. So even with Crowley here, this is still the safest place for you, it just is." Dean finishes.

"We need you man." I state.

"Cause I'm useful." Kevin looks at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Because you're family. After all the crap we been through, after all the good you've done. Man if you think that we won't die for you… I don't know what to tell you." Dean looks at Kevin.

"Because you, me, Sam, May and Cas, we're all we got. But if hey, none of that matters to you, I won't stop you."

Kevin turns around and slowly walks back to the rooms. I turn around and look at Dean smiling, "You've lost your touch cocky one." I smirk at him.

"It's all there." He points at his chest.

"Oh is it?" I grab his shirt and pull him closer to me.

"Dean!" Sam calls.

"Right in the middle..." I laugh.

"Kevin's passed out in one of the back rooms." Dean says as he skims through the books.

I lift my eyes up, from one of the books that I chose to read, and stare at him.

"He's a though kid, he'll bounce back." Dean announces, and pours some whisky for himself, Sam glances at Dean and nods his head.

"What's up with you?" The older brother asks.

"Nothing,-" Sam lets out a breath, "It's just, what Tracy said about me. She wasn't wrong." Sam looks with guilt at Dean.

"Sam, listen to me. You have helped hell of a lot of people, than hurt. So all of that, that was then, okay? Here's to now." Dean raises his glass of whisky, and they both clink them, "Yeah… Because you didn't forget me guys." I said.

"Sorry." Sam laughs.

"You and me are having a different conversation after this." Dean lifts his eyebrows up, staring at me with a pedo face.

"Anyways, are you ready guys?" Sam asks.

"For what?" I ask him.

"Fallen angels? Abbadon, Cas losing his halo, Crowley in our basement."

"Feel like living in a sick cam, what about you. How's the engine running?"

"Honestly, I feel better than I have in a long time, I mean I realize it's crazy out there, and we have trouble coming before us, but I look around and I see friends and family. I'm happy with my life. For the first time, in forever. I'm, I really am. Things are good.'

"Never better." Dean adds.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Third Man

Chapter 3 – Flashback – The Third Man

Madeleine's P.O.V

I stare at my computer, who gave me more than enough creepy articles. But only one of them catch my eye. Pennsylvania - MAN LIQUEFIES IN FRONT OF HIS CO-WORKERS. I read more, and It sounds something like this, a police officer, starts to bleed and turns into nothing in a couple of seconds.

I grab my stuff and leave the dirty motel that I was staying in. I make my way to my car. This car... Audi A8, a white one. It looks amazing, it sounds beautiful. As I get in the car, I can't be any happier as the orchid and blueberry smell reaches my nose. I throw all my stuff at the backseat, and start the car. Grabbing my GPS, I put everything the postcode of the place that happened, and roar my way there.

After and hour or two, I get out of my car. My car got everyone's attention as it looks and is pretty expensive. With my 'FBI' uniform, sunglasses and heels to make me look decent, and hot as ever, I get out of the car and shut the door.

I turn around and look at the other cars, none of them matches my beauty. I was ready to walk in the police department, but a voice drags me out of my thoughts,

"May?"

I turn around and stare, I look at him as if I'm a fan girl, and his my idol. "Sam?-" I stare at him longer through my glasses, until I finally get up the courage and slap him.

"So not the welcome party I expected to get." His surprised face looks at me.

And then I hug him, "I missed you dude." I say, laughing. "But thanks." I grab the documents in his hands and start skimming through them; I stand next to him as he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Well somebody got cockier." He commented.

"Well somebody cheated on death again." I glance at him before pulling my sunglasses back on.

"Nice car." He commented again.

"I know right, my baby girl." I look at my beauty.

After a minute or two, I hear another car pulling up, and a familiar voice that makes my head spin. "Ben, I know you're lying." He says, It's good that I'm turned around, "Because I'm professional at it. Now tell your mom that you broke the god damned thing and take the punishment like a man. Okay? Okay." He ends the call, frustrated.

I lift my eyes and stare at Sam, the younger Winchester lifts his eyebrows and glances at both me and Dean.

"Awkward silence, not the best sign." He comments.

"Nobody asked for your comments Winchester." I smirk at him.

"Madeleine?" Dean's confused voice reached my ears.

My heart feels like it just sank like Titanic into the ocean, "Yes Dean?" I sarcastically turn around and fake smile him.

"When are you going to drop the act?" He asks sighing.

"I don't know, when am I going to drop it? It seems fair enough for me to be pissed at you when you left me, without a fucking note and ran to the girl with a child." I state, pretending to skim through the papers.

"Dick move brother." Sam laughs.

"Shut up, Sam." Me and Dean say in unison, as we both glare at each other.

"So, I'm going to go as I have what I need." I wiggle the papers in they're faces, but before I could turn around Sam grabs the papers out of my hands, "Don't think so."

"Rude." I smirk at him, and try to grab the papers out of his hands, but he lifts it up and I can't reach it.

"You want them? Work with us." He tries to persuade me.

"No." I say loudly, glaring at him.

"Wrong answer." He sighs.

I try to knee him, but he drops the papers and grabs me turning us both around and laying me down on the car, "Really? A sex position? Never seen horny the side of you, Sam."

He chuckles and stares at me for a bit more, before releasing me. As I get off the car, my stare lingers to where Dean is standing; he looks really awkward but not really phased by it.

"Fine." I look at both of them, "Let's just get it over with."

All of us walk in the police department, just to be met by a secretary, and a male one. The boys glance at each other before proceeding to walk to the man. They walk up to him and show their badges, the man examines them and lifts his bored eyes and stares at the guys,

"Do you have the form?"

"What form?"

"The form that I would be able to let you wonder around in the police department." He rolls his eyes. I see that the boys look with defeated eyes at each other and walk back up to me. I turn to Sam, and open my shirt more so you could see my cleavage, "Sexy enough?" I ask him, he eyes me up and down, and nods.

"I don't think that it will work though." He says.

"Don't underestimate the power girls have over you."

I slowly walk up to the man, and move my hips slowly. As I walk up to the table, I flip my hair starring at him like prey, "Excuse me sir, me and my co-workers would like to go to the morgue, please." I flutter my eyelashes, bending down a bit, so he would have a better view of my breasts.

"Anything for you love." He hands me the keys, I turn around and stare at the boys with the winning look.

We walk through the corridors, as Sam continues to talk. But I'm to busy sorting out my shirt to be interested in it.

"Officer Gill Hatch, seventeen year old veteran, found dead in the changing room three days ago." Was the only thing I heard before walking in the morgue with them.

"Wow, somebody was too hydrated." Dean points out.

"Basically yeah, the guy just liquefied. Bones, meat, tissues, everything just turned to blood."

"I don't get it." Dean says.

"Nobody get's it." I reply with a glare.

"No I mean, I get that, the guy was a mob job who is in the morgue. What's left to look at?" Dean questions Sam.

"Not here to look at him." Sam replies.

"So why am I in a creepy ass morgue for no reason again?" I look around taking the cold metal view in.

Sam stares at the names for a while before choosing one and opening it, the body that is inside looks disgusting as, the whole body covered in boils.

"Ohh, bad news." Dean winces.

"Toby Gray, they just brought him in, found him dead in his petrol car, sitting in a speed trap right out side town."

"Extreme allergic reaction." Dean reads out.

"Somebody had a nice evening with bees." I say, not even a second later I get two glares.

"Yeah boils, covered from head to toe."

"The insides two, chalk full of them." Dean looks at the dead guy disgusted. "This certainly doesn't look a little witchy to you?"

"First instinct, but I found zero signs of hex work, as far as I can tell witch craft was not involved." Sam announces.

"There got to be some sort of link between skid mark and bubble wrap here." I say, grabbing the papers out of Dean's hands.

"No question." The younger brother shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright well can I get a witness?" Dean orders.

"Yep, ah, Officer Ed Colfax saw Gill turn from solid to liquid."

"Another cop?" Dean questions

"His partner."

Sam slides the body back where it was supposed to be and we all leave.

As I get into my car, the boys visibly start to race. Because my car is faster than both of theirs. I quickly end up in the front, and finish first.

As I quickly get out of my car, I throw a smile at their side saying that I've won.

"Where you ahh, where you racing me?" Sam smiled at me.

"No." I say, but it felt like I said yes, "Just kicking both of your asses." I smirked at them, Sam laughed and said really mature and Dean just glared. I guess the older brother didn't like to be challenged.

I stare at the house in front of me, the house looks quite old and big. The green walls are looking sharper as the white windows and the front door puts a more formal look, than a normal house would have. The front yard looks pretty empty as the only thing in it is grass.

"Helloo." Dean knocked a couple of times on the big ass door, after a couple seconds of nothing but silence, Dean says loudly, "Officer Colfax!"

As I guessed the guy opens the door. He looks a bit too pale for my liking, he's dressed in his police suit, but it's a different than the normal one would look like, black hat, black trench coat, with all the badges and medals on them.

"Sharp go jack." He says as he examines the man's uniform, Sam looks at the guy trying to hide the disgust in his face as I just chuckle at them flipping my hair.

"Who the hell are you?" The officer asks, sounding like a zombie.

"We're the feds." Sam answers with a non amused face, as we all get our badges out and show him, "We're here to ask you some questions about your partner's death."

"Don't worry about it. It's nobodies' business." He says in his zombie like voice.

"Mr. Colfax-"I get his attention "It is-" I get interrupted as he shouts don't worry about it, and walks in shutting the door in our faces.

We all share confused glances, I shrug my shoulders and with one kick I break the door down. The Winchester's look at me like I'm crazy, "May?" Dean says in a 'whatthefuck' voice.

"What?" I answer with an innocent voice.

And I walk in a house, okay. I change my mind. I dislike this house, it doesn't look like a normal a bit too much formal house, and it looks like a psychopath has been hiding in this house for months. I stare at the pictures on the walls, the glass in the frame has been smashed on every single picture that hangs in there, and every face in every picture has been scraped out. We finally walk up to the creepy dude and guess what he's doing? Scraping more pictures!

"Mr. Colfax?" Sam calls.

"Hey man, you alright?" Dean asks creeped out by him just as much as I am.

"Don't worry about it." He repeats again.

"I swear he's like a pop song, keeps repeating the same words over and over again." I stare at the boys.

"Right." Dean looks at me and Sammy, "Look officer Colfax, Ed we think that your partner died of a unnatural causes."

The dude starts to itch his hat. Yes his hat. I stare at the boys with a disturbed face.

"If you have any enemies that you know off..."

"You might say that." He says, still itching his head.

"Does he have head lice?" I whisper to Sam, he just turns around and chuckles deeply.

"Do you?" Sam asked.

"They both had it coming, me too.-" He says as he fills himself a mug of whiskey, a psychopath with a drinking problem? Great! Another thing to carry a knife for at night. "I'll be the next to go." After a pause he says with a creepy smile, "And then it will be over. God will be satisfied."

"Why does God, want you all dead?" Dean asks with disgust as God's name has been brought up in this conversation.

"Because of Christopher Burch." He answers and accidentally nocks his whiskey down, making it poor down on his carpet, Dean lifts his eyebrows as he stares at the bottle, the guy sighs, "Awh, Damnit."

"Who is Christopher Burch?" Sam asks quickly.

"He has no face." He answers, still starring at the running bottle.

"Ed."

"Officer you alright?" This time I ask him.

He finally grabs the bottle and pulls it up. Sam steps near him, "Officer who is Christopher Burch, Ed?"

Silence.

"Ed!" Sam shouts, trying to get an answer from him.

"Christopher Burch is a kid with no face." He answers, Dean is starring at him like he's crazy, "And a planted gun."

A stream of blood starts running down from where his hat is, "You got a little something." Dean motions where the blood is.

"Damn-" He says, "My head's been itching like a dirty hatch." And he drops down dead.

All of us stare at him for a while before anyone even does anything.

"Ed?" Sam calls as if he thinks he's going to get an answer from him. Then he walks around and checks the man's pulse. After a second or two, he rolls his eyes and stares at us, "Dead."

A silence is seat between all of us, when I start to hear some sort of sound.

"You hear that?" I ask them.

They start to look around the room and Sam looks at the man's hat. No. You got to be kidding me. In there? Seriously. Out of any place. He slowly takes the mans hat of to reveal that grass hopers have been eating a hole in his head. I look at it, and almost vomit. "Get that away from me." I turn around, and close my eyes.

We all agreed on going to a motel, and renting three rooms. But the stupid motel only had two. And the boys didn't want to share a bed, so I had no choice but to sleep with Dea- Yeah right, Sam.

Were all in the main room and I finally changed from my suit to something more comfortable, leggings and a shirt. Deans flipping through pictures and Sam is researching on the laptop.

"Sweet, blood, boils, locusts." Dean says, as he drops the pictures on the table.

"Three popular Egyptian plagues." I announce.

"Yeah but ate their way from the cops melon." Dean says glancing at me, "I don't quite remember that from King James."

"Meanwhile the kid Christopher Burch was shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. The three cops that were involved and they all filled in the exact same police report."

"Suspect exited a vehicle banishing a fire arm and we were forced to fire." Dean reads out loudly. "Just a kid with no face, and a planted gun. Bunch of dicks. So they popped the kid, blamed the beast."

"Maybe Colfax is right, maybe heaven has a hate on for bad cops."

"So we're listening to a guy with the bug in his custard? That's the theory you guys want to go with?" I ask them.

"Madeleine, angels got something to do.-"Sam sighs at me, "Now that we're past apocalypse."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean says opening a bottle of beer, "We should call Cas."

"You're kidding right?" Sam looks at Dean, "Dean, I tried, It was the first and the second and the third thing I did. As soon as I got top side. I guess the bitch won't answer the phone."

"Well let's give it a shot." Dean announces, "Now you've laid me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel, to get his feathery ass down here-"

"You're an idiot." I stare at him with a palm face.

"Stay positive." Dean points at me.

"Oh, I am positive." I glare at him.

A silence settles between us, as Dean sends a glare my way.

"Come on Cas." Dean calls, "Don't be a dick. We got ourselves-" He still prays as me and Sam lift our eyebrows at him, "Plague, like, situation down here. Do you? Do you copy?" He opens one of his eyes, and checks around as he meets mine and Sam's amused looks.

"Like I said-"Sam starts, "The son of a bitch doesn't answer." He smirks, but his smirk is quickly faded as Dean is staring at Cas.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Sam asks, looking at Dean.

I turn my head and look at the trenched coated man. "What took you so long?" I ask him, obviously showing that I don't give a flying, Sam turns his head and stares at the angel.

"Hello." He smiles at us, Sam looks at us frustrated that Cas only answers Deans calls.

"You know what you two remind me of a gay couple." I state trying not to laugh as I grab a bottle of beer; I turn around to be met, by a glare, a confused look and a chuckle.

"Hello?" Sam asks sarcastically and angry.

"Yes." He stutters.

Sam turns to Dean and makes an impression of Cas, "Hello." After a while he repeats the hello another time.

"Ahh, that is still the term?" Castiel asks me confused; I shake my head and burst out in laughter.

"I've spent all that time trying to make it through to you. Dean calls once and now it's 'Hello'." Sam has a go at him.

"Yes,-"Castiel raises his hands as he walks up to Dean and sits down.

"So what? You like him better or something?" Sam asks frustrated.

"I told you they're going gay for each other."

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond." The angel states, "I wasn't going to mention it."

Sam just shakes his head while Dean starts talking again, 'Cas, I think what he's trying to say is he went to hell, for us. I mean you really took one for the team, remember that? And when he comes back, without a clue and you can't take five freaking minutes to give him some answers?"

"If I had any answers I might have responded." He says changing his stare at Sam, "I don't know, Sam. We have no idea, who brought you back from the cage. Or why."

"So, it wasn't God?" Sam questions the angel standing up.

"No ones even seen God. All things remain mysterious."

"The hell does that mean?" Sam stares at the angel dumbfounded.

"What part of 'I don't know' escapes your understanding?" Cas asks Sam sarcastically.

My mouth hangs open and I start clapping. The boys look at me, and I just casually announce, "Cas 1, Sam 0." And both of the guys intensively stare at each other.

"Cas-"Dean starts, "Look if Sam calls, you answer. And you wing your ass down here, and tell him I don't know. Just because we have some sort of bond-" Dean mocks the word bond." Or whatever."

"You think I came because you called?" Cas raises his eyebrows at Dean, the older Winchester just lifts his hands in the air surrendering.

"I came here for this." He motions to the papers.

"Well it's nice to know what matters." Dean says.

"It does help one to focus." Cas throws one of he's angely quotes.

"If I would get a penny every time an angel said something that makes zero sense in a modern world. I would be bloody rich." My British accent came out a bit as I mumbled to myself, "Anyways I'm going for a bath."

Sam just nodded and I stumbled of.

After finally drying out my hair, I step out of the room. Just to be greeted by nothing.

"SAM?-" No answer. "Cas? Dean!?" Still no answer. I shrug my shoulders and walk up to the fridge, I open the doors and stare what's inside, Beer and salad. So not what I want.

I put my black jeans, a white shirt and black pumps on.

As I walk in the dirty looking shop, I walk right to the back where the old fridges are. I examine the ice cream boxes, grabbing the cheapest box, and paying for it. I make my way to my car, and get to the motel quickly. I open the door and as I see there is still no one there. Placing the ice cream box on the wooden table a pain stings in my head and I black out.

I open my eyes and try to move my stiff limbs. But they are bound to a wall. My eyes examine the room that I'm in. Grey and dark. Great. I'm kidnapped, the door in front of me swings open and a girl walks in. Her face is bubbly and she has blond hair. Her hand swiftly smacks me.

"Morning sunshine." Her psychotic smile grows.

"Wait. Before you announce who you are let me guess." I say, glaring at her. "You're a demon."

"Correct, one point for Miss I think I'm the best." She checks that my hand cuffs are still intact.

"Is this high school? "MISS I THINK I'M THE BEST'? Really?" I ask her sarcastically.

She punches me, "Oww. That hurt."

"So, because angels are to busy, on their little pathetic civil war. We the smart demons finally found you." She points to my chest.

"And because I'm so special I might just win today's grand prize, torture." I finish the sentence.

"Actually correct." She looks at me and sighs, "But I can't make you angry."

"And why is that."

"Long story."

I stare at her, my eyebrows rising.

After two hours of torture her evil eyes finally look at me. I can feel anger slowly bubbling inside of me. "When I'm out of here, I will torture you with that kind of torture that was never tortured before." I spit in her face.

She gets really close to me and stabs my leg, "Bite me."

Something different happens; she gasps, and takes a step back. I feel as if my blood was boiling.

I wake up in the middle of no where. I stand up and look around, I'm in a forest. I have no clue how I got here, or why.

After walking an hour to north I walk up to a motel. Our motel? I slowly and carefully make my way back. Dean's Impala is standing next to my car, and I open the door just to be welcomed by a gun in my face. I lift my eyebrow and grab the gun throwing it down.

"Where have you been?" Dean's concerned voice reaches my ears.

"With boys." I answer.

"May-"

"Madeleine for you, Dean." I interrupt him.

"Madeleine, come on, Look at you muddy and scruffy."

"Where's Sam?" I ask him changing the subject.

"He should be coming back any minute, I need to go." He says, looking guilty.

"Go. I don't care." I shrug my shoulders, walking in.

Dean leaves the motel and after a minute Sam returns with a bag. A bag full off alcohol, just what I needed. I grab the vodka out of it, and open the bottle.

MATURE CONTENT *WARNING* MATURE CONTENT

I finally have the last swing of the bottle as me and Sam sing and laugh, I accidentally trip over a bottle bringing both of us down, I start laughing and Sam joins after a while, but when the laughing dies I'm still on him. As I'm laying on his chest, he's hands brush my back. Making Goosebumps appear all over my body, I stare at his eyes to find nothing but lust. Without thinking I bring my lips to his and my hands make their way to his hair, stroking and softly pulling.

We make our way to the bed while making out. He pushes me onto the creaking bed and stares at me like I'm his prey. He takes of his shirt and throws it on the floor, slowly making his way up to me. I turn our positions around and look at his body. My hands brush the lines of his six-pack; my tongue makes the same path where my hands did, he positions his hands on my hips and pushes me down. I lean back a little and look at Sam, who is staring at me with even more hunger in his eyes than he had before. My hands travel around his body, chest, neck, and finally the hem of his boxers that are visible. His eyes flutter and he stares at me.

I rip the button of his jeans, and Sam chuckles at me. I'm finally able to take down his jeans, and that's what I do. After that I finally get a good look at the bulge in front of me. My hand starts to slowly stroke it, as Sam closes his eyes. Before my hand could take his boxers, he stops my hand by grabbing it. I stare at him with confusion. But he only grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up, and after that he gets rid of my shorts.

"That's better." He's husky voice reaches my ears.

But before I could continue with what I was doing before, he pushes me and gets on top. "It's my turn." Sam whispers.

"I'm all yours."

Sam's hands roams my body, he takes of my bra and starts to pinch my nipples. He leans forward to kiss me, and I can't help but moan. One of his hands makes their way to the most private part of my body. Sam swiftly pulled my panties to the side, sliding his middle finger. I shuddered under his weight as he hit my clit, this made him smirk. His spare hand clutched my cheek, his kisses planted with delay as he watched for my reaction. He pushed two fingers inside of me, curling them to hit my g spot, his palm rubbing my clit. I moaned out against his lips, he groaned back ever so softly as his eyes focused on mine. His expert handwork brought me close to the edge fast, I grabbed his wrist as I tried to stop him from tipping me over but it was no use.

"Just let me do this, please." He planted a kiss on my lips. "I want to watch you shake."

That was it, his words the catalyst to my climax as I felt myself tighten around his fingers, his pace never once relenting. I threw my head back, clutching the sheets and his arm, my body arched as I rode out my orgasm. Sam never once glanced away, enjoying every moment of it.

Sam lay naked next to me, an arm wrapped behind my neck, fingers entwined in my spare hand as my other fondled his length. The slow pace of my strokes allowed me to feel every time he shuddered and jerked. His soft groans in my ear drove me crazy in between kisses planted on my neck.

"Please, Sam."

I needn't say more than those two words, he knew what I wanted. Immediately, he knelt up between my legs again and ran his fingers over my slit once more. He placed himself at my entrance. As he lowered his body onto mine, he pushed himself inside of me. I gasped at the size of him as he hit every wall. Sam didn't move his body for a moment, instead he brought his finger up to my lips, rubbing it along the bottom one before I took it in my mouth and sucked. I felt him jerk inside me, aroused even more by my actions.

"Please."

I repeated my request and he gave me exactly what I needed. Thrusting deep inside me, he brought my legs around his biceps. I moaned out, gripping his hair tight with one hand, the other's nails dug deep into his back. This drove him wild, his thrusts deeper and faster.

"I won't last long, baby." He mumbled into my ear, his hair tickling my cheek.

I showed him I didn't care by kissing just above his mouth, catching his top lip in-between mine. I ran both hands down his back, with them I pushed down on his bum cheeks, crying out as he hit places I never thought possible.

"Now, Sam."

Almost as if he was waiting for my command, his body jerked, his thrusts slower now as he released inside of me. He let out a manly groan before collapsing next to me on the bed, out of breath and sweaty.

NO MATURE CONTENT

OH MY GOD. So our lovely Madeleine had sex with Sam. Okay, before Dean girls go like, "OH MY GOD, SHE SAID THAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT DEAN AND THE GIRL" Let me clear something out for you guys.

Yes this story is about Dean and Madeleine, but it just happened that while Dean had his fatherly stuff to attend to, Madeleine didn't waste time.

THIS IS A FLASBACK. It's not happening right now!

Does Dean know? I have no clue, still haven't decided.

So, we will have another flashback in two chapters. Suggest what season and episode!

Love you! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm No Angel

Chapter 4 – I'm no angel

Madeleine's P.O.V

I stare at Dean as he pours my tea into a cup. Yes I drink tea. Why? I don't know. His confused and wondering face turns to look at me, while I murmur thanks and grab my cup of tea.

"Sam!" Dean calls," You here?"

Someone opens the bunkers door and, quickly closes it.

"Hey." Sam's voice rings in the bunker.

I look up to see the younger Winchester, almost running down the metal stairs, with a white box in his hands.

"You've been outside already?" I speak, still having that groggily morning voice.

"Yeah," Sam smiles at me, "Woke up, went for a run, beautiful sunrise. Anyways, went and got breakfast, grabbed you-"He pointed at Dean, as both, Dean and I shared a 'whatthehell' look, "Real bacon and eggs, extra grease, not even gonna argue."

"Mm, perfect." Dean sits down in front of me grabbing the box and quickly opening it.

Sam takes his leather coat off and sits down next to me.

"Wait-"I say, making both of them stop and stare at me, "You went running?" My dumbfounded and worried expression stares at Sam.

"What?" He looks at me like there's no big deal, "Why do you look so worried?" He asks me.

"Let's see, there's Cas who Dean-"I pointed at Dean." Told that he should get his feathery ass down here, days ago, he's still out there. Umm. There's you-" I point at Sam, as he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Me?" He laughs, "I feel great."

"I'm sure you do." Dean butts in, "But Sam, you went through the trials, they put a big strain on you."

"Thank you." I stare at Dean, who starts talking again.

Sam laughs again and scratches his head, and out of nowhere his eyes turn blue, while Dean continued to talk.

"Possessed by an angel." Ezekiel finished Dean's sentence.

"He does, feel better." The angel speaks in his mono tone, "Working progress of course, but I'm slowly healing him."

"That's great,-"I say sarcastically," But it would be better if you would do it quickly." I fake smile at him.

The angel looks confused and stares at Dean for an answer, "I think she meant, that you're doing a great job, and-"

"I have news." The angel interrupts Dean, "I picked up chatter among the angels, not all are wondering around in confusion."

"Yeah, some of them are after Cas." Dean says.

"There's a faction that is rapidly organizing, and finding human vessels to contain."

"Like Ben and Naomi?" Dean asks.

"I've have not heard that name, no." Ezekiel stares confused, "But it is this faction leadership who want Castiel found."

Me and Dean share a wondering look, "You see Dean, I can be useful."

"Well so can my brother." Dean stares at the angel annoyed. "So why don't you go and check your email, and if I need your help I'll let you know."

"Dean-"

"He said he'll let you know, Ezekiel." I repeated Dean's words, and Sam's eyes turned blue again. He gasped and looked confused at both of us.

"I mean, you know Cas is, human. Now. He's going to take a lot longer now to travel." Sam laughs.

Dean murmurs something, and grabs my tea from my hands, having a drink. "Hey!" I protest, trying to steal my tea back.

"What?" the younger brother stares confused at Dean.

Dean murmurs nothing and starts talking again, setting my cup of tea on the table.

"So I was thinking if the angels are organizing that makes them a lot more dangerous." Dean says, I silently kick him under the table.

"Why do you think they are organizing?" Sam asks dumbfounded.

Dean looks at Sam and starts to open and close his mouth, not finding the right explanation or an excuse.

"It makes sense,-"I butt in into the conversation, "Doesn't it? I mean if there are a lot of guys, searching for one thing in this case Castiel, why not gang up?" I save Deans ass.

"Anyways my point is, that there are more of them after Cas, the worse it is," Dean struggled to make his point, as Sam stared at him confused.

"We got to find him." Dean says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Right, this is where Cas called me from on Tuesday." Dean points with his finger on the maps.

"Longmont, Colorado. Each circle is how far he would've gotten, one, two or three days out." Dean says.

"Okay, here we go. Same day called from Longmont, a weird murder in town, cops say as if a girl blasted from the car, inside out."

"Angel kill." I speak looking at the guys in front of me for agreement.

"We might of just missed Cas, unless they got him." Dean says.

Sam lifts his eyes up and stares at Dean for a while before looking back down onto his laptop, "You got Emory Park, IA?"

"I just saw it." Dean scans the map with his eyes, "There, a couple of days from Omaha."

"Because two priests were murdered there, Thursday, eyes blown out, evidence of torture. They were impaled on posts."

"Torture?" I ask, loudly.

"Yeah." Sam looks at me.

"The angels are looking for info." I say, grabbing the laptop out of Sam's hands.

"If they get to him before we do-"Dean stops himself from continuing.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, yeah I think I know this guy you're talking about. He sounds like Clearance."

"Clearance?" I ask him.

"The church that runs a shelter in town, and work here, Clearance spent a couple of nights in here and then moved on." The guy says, looking at other people who are working.

Me and Dean share a glance as he sets his hard eyes on the guy, "He left the day the bodies were found?" The older Winchester questions the poor guy.

"Matter of fact." The guy nods, "Oh, man. Those poor guys were a mess. They musta' suffered bad. At least now they're with the angels." He scans my face.

I lift my eyebrows and mutter, "Sure as hell hope not."

The guy in front of me stares at me with confusion before looking back at Dean.

"Has Clearance said anything about where he's heading?" I ask him, the man glances at me again, "No. He just said, he always had to keep going."

Me and Dean approach the car, and without saying a word I slip in the back, staring at Sam, who is searching something on his laptop. After three seconds Dean gets in the car.

"Alright, well he's defiantly been here, good thing he's using a fake name, Clearance."

Sam snickers, "That's what Meg used to call him. Of course he doesn't get that, that name is of a pretty famous angel."

"What?" Me and Dean say at the same time, looking confused at each other.

"It's a wonderful life." Sam says in a duhh tone.

Me and Dean just shake our heads.

"Guys seriously?"

"What did you come up with?" I ask Sam, trying to change the subject.

Sam grunts, and answers "Another angel kill, outside a town called Lafayette, about a day ago. He traveled east up here."

"Who's that? Indiana?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, he was found homeless, in a camp."

"Homeless guy?" I ask them.

"No, a pharmacist." Sam answers, "From Dayton."

Dean starts the car and we leave the church parking lot.

The elevator door's open, and the three of us with another policeman, walk out. My heels clicking.

"Damnest thing I have ever saw, the vic got a stab on, but that's not what killed him. Like his insides were..." The police man couldn't find the right words.

"Vaporized?" I finished his sentence, just to get a confused look back, "It's been going around."

We make our way through the plain looking corridor into a room that looks more like an office with more than one computer.

"So this guy was a pharmacist from Ohio." Sam checks his facts.

"Apparently, he was a total family man, religious. One day just absent, takes off, dies on a bridge here from God knows what." The dark skinned police man states.

"This is his stuff. " He grabs the two bags from the table, putting it on the other table. "Help yourself out."

"Thanks." I flash him a smile.

"You're welcome." He smiles at me and walks a way.

Dean mocks the poor guy, and stares at me with a hint of jealousness. He then grabs the first bag with all the stuff that was found in the victim's pockets, and spills everything on the table. Sam grabs the first book, while I grab his phone.

"Anything?" Dean asks me.

"Nothing worrying." I stare at the screen, "Crappy music, a lot of broadcasts all the same one."

"Cops said he was religious."

My hand travels to the broadcast and play's it.

"Join me in a heap and help and glory. We're with the presence of the divine, you'll know it! And if you let yourself, you'll hear it!-" I drag my finger and skip some of it," So remember, when the angels come knocking let them all in." He finishes, and the broadcast ends.

Dean raises his eyebrows and lets out a long breath.

"Angel's can't possess humans without permission right?" The younger Winchester asks.

"Yep." Dean says annoyed.

"So what they're using this useless guy to find vessels?" I ask them.

"It's a willing audience; they're all religious type, like our pharmacist." Dean points out." Buddy Boyles telling them to let the angels in and take them home."

"Yeah, like body snatchers."

"How many followers this Boyles guy has?" I ask them.

Sam quickly types something in the computer and a map pops up with a lot of red dots.

"Pretty much the entire planet." Sam says.

The three of us share some glances and make our way out of the building.

"For the billionth time, we're not cops! We're only looking for some information!" I try and convince the homeless people in front of me. "I mean do we look like cops?"

All of them nod at me, and Dean lets out a desperate breath out.

"Well we're not cops." Dean says, "We just need to find a friend who's in trouble."

"Look, he might have been here the night that guy was killed." Sam says, making eye contact with the homeless people, "We're any of you here that night?"

A guy walks in, "Maybe." He says.

"Oh, okay. He has dark hair, blue eyes." Dean tries to describe Cas.

"He might be going around by a name called Clearance?" Sam asks.

"Clearance, yeah." The man kindly smiles at Sam, all three of us share a glance.

"Did you two talk?" I butt in into the conversation.

"Not much," The man shrugs his shoulders and stares at me.

"And ahh?" Dean asks.

"I think he was on the run." The man states.

"You've seen the vic, I mean the victim?" Sam asks.

"Nah."

"Okay." I show with my hands to keep talking.

"He went to sleep at the other side of the resort." He says sarcastically, and tries to walk away.

"Where?" Dean swiftly turns around and starts following the man.

"He's not there now." The homeless man says.

"Where did he go?" I ask him.

"Saw him running under the bridge, to the highway."

"Are you going to pay us for all the teeth bawling? Where was he headed?" Dean asks annoyed.

"He tried heading north, Detroit probably."

"Why Detroit?" Sam asks.

"Look at these chemicals. Do you ever read the label?" Sam moans.

"No, I read pie; the rest of it is just blah blah blah. Listen when we hit Detroit, we start with the homeless shelters." Dean states.

"Right, then go to the camps and other places he might be at." I add.

"Check places that he might of went for work." Dean adds. "And for odd deaths."

Dean turns at me and nods giving me the sign. I quickly jump up on the dumpster and quietly make my way on the roof top, which is not that high because the building is only one store high. Dean hides behind the dumpster with Sam.

The guy then walks in the trap and both of the brothers jump out and push him against the fence. Both Winchesters having the angel daggers in they're hands. I swiftly jump down from the roof and land in a badass way. I'm freaking proud of myself that I didn't mess up and accidently break my neck.

"Who are you?" Sam asks aggressively.

"And why are you trailing us?" Dean orders.

I pull a pair of handcuffs out of my pocket, which are from the bunker, and pass them to Dean as he quickly puts them on the guy's hands. The brothers grab the man by his arms and drag him where they can put him so he won't run away. And luckily we find a hook that is randomly floating above us. Both of the boys lift the guy up while I move his hands so they are stuck on the hook.

Dean slashes the guy with the dagger, right above his cheek bone.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

He stares at me. Not answering my question, I grab the dagger out of Dean's hands and pierce the creature's leg with it.

"Maurice!" He screams, "My name is Maurice!"

"Hello Maurice." I say, still leaving the dagger in his leg.

"So, what kind of monster are you?" I ask him.

"Reaper." The man gasps for air, as if it's going to help heal his leg.

"So Maurice,-"Dean takes over the conversation while grabbing Sam's dagger. "Body hunters are like the delta force reapers. Why would they ask you to find Cas?"

"He warded himself." Maurice answers simply.

"Naomi hire you?" Dean asks strictly, a shiver runs down my spine from the tone that Dean is using. Seriously body? Being horny is not the option right now.

The poor guy stares at me for help, only just to get a blank look back, "You really are out of the loop." He spits. "Naomi is dead. Rest in pieces."

All three of us share glances.

"Then who is running things now?" Sam asks.

Silence.

"Answer him!" Dean walks up to him.

"Bartholomew."

"So he figured, that we'd lead you to Cas." Sam points at the reaper.

"Is Bartholomew organizing the angels now?" Dean asks.

Silence.

Dean quickly presses the dagger to the reapers chest and cuts him. The reaper screams.

"It's all I know." He says desperately.

Dean lifts the reapers head up with the dagger, "You can kill me, it wont matter, if I don't find Castiel, there are others that will. Do what you want."

"Sure." Dean whispers, before plunging the knife into the reapers head. His body starts to glow and the annoying sound is made, mixed with his scream.

We drove for the whole day and night, and we're finally in Detroit. Dean finally stops the car next to… No where?

"What's up?" Sam asks

"All three of us chasing our tails all night. No Cas. What's up? I'm fried." Dean states annoyed.

I stare at both of them from the back, examining both of their expressions.

"I think it's time for plan B." Dean adds.

"What is plan B again?" I ask confused.

"I'm not following?" Sam glances at me.

"I'm letting you know,-"Dean starts.

"Okay letting me know what?" Sam asks even more confused then he was before.

I stare at Dean from the back seat, my face covered with confusion.

"I'm letting you know-"He says slowly as if telling the angel to show up and save the day.

And guess what, the angel does show up. Great! Sarcasm.

"What is it Dean?" Ezekiel observes the view.

"I need your help." Dean says.

"I? You mean us?" I say glaring at Dean.

"We need your help." Dean corrects himself.

"That is flattering." The angel looks at Dean, "We've been through this. I cannot be making public appearances."

"We understand that, I don't think he's asking you to walk the red carpet Zek." I look at the stubborn angel.

"I need your help finding Cas." Dean says, amused by my answer to Ezekiel.

"Cannot be done." Zek simply answers, "He's warded."

"I know that, but maybe you can use your inter galactic, space, x-ray, eyeballs to find something else."

The angel looks dumbfounded at Dean.

"There might be a reaper on his ass, would you find that?"

"I can try." The angel says, before closing his eyes and giving Sam back to us.

The three of us break the door and we see this.

Castiel

A woman

A blade

Cuts

Blood

"Cas!" Dean shouts.

The woman suddenly stabs Cas. Dean quickly gets out his blade and runs to the girl just to be thrown to the wall. Then Sam runs to her and gets thrown too.

"Bitch." I glare at her, she tries to fling me but nothing happens. Her confused gaze looks at me. "Who are you?" She asks.

"No one you want to be friends with." I spit out.

I grab the dagger from the floor and start getting closer to her; she slowly starts taking steps back, trying to get away from me. My gaze runs behind her to see a knocked out Sam. Without waiting I stab the bitch, and the whole room fills with the white light.

The girl drops to the floor, my eyes quickly travel to the dead body. I drop the knife and run to Castiel's dead body, "Hey, Cas. Cas wake up." I start moving his head, softly hitting him on the cheek. Tears fill my eyes, and after a second Dean finally gets to the body. "Cas! Hey! Cas!" He tries to call him.

I hear footsteps and Dean looks behind.

"Sammy, he's gone." Dean says.

The look that Sam has on his face is clearly saying that, this is not Sam. The angel walks up to Castiel's body and puts his hand on the wounds healing Castiel. Me and Dean share a glance. I put my hand on Deans shoulder and smile at him reassuringly.

Ezekiel stands up shaking, and almost falls back on the floor. But before he could he grabs hold of the wall and drops down, passing out.

Dean was going to run to Sam, but I grab Deans hand and turn him to Cas, "I'll take care of Sam." I say, motioning Castiel.

I run up to Sam, and he starts to wake up, "Hey Sam, Sam." He lifts his head and looks at me, a confused face stares at me.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

"We won, Cas is alive." I smile at him.

I grab Sam and help him stand up.

"Cas you're okay." Sam says surprised.

Dean examines Cas again, and after a brief moment says, "Never do that again."

"Alright." Cas answers, "But I'm confused, I know she stabbed me. But I don't appear to be dead."

Dean turns around and points to Sam, "We'll you got digged. And uhh, you-" He says strictly," I made a deal with her, she said, she wouldn't get kebabed if she brought you back." He smiled, "She brought you back."

"You lied." Cas says.

"I did." Dean says awkwardly, "I do that."

"Great family reunion and all that. But I think its time to run the hell away from here." I announce.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean says turning around.

"You know, you never answered my question, how did you know how to find Cas?" Sam asks, making everything more difficult than it was before. I swear this kid is getting on my nerves.

"Black magic." I joke.

"Seriously Madeleine." Sam looks at me with his serious face.

"Well we found this spell, that I accidently lost. But anyways it said how to find anything supernatural. Lucky me I lost it." I save both Dean's and mine asses.

"I never saw you going through boxes in here before, or even mentioning it." Sam looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry do I have to tell everyone when I'm on my period, and show my pad?" I say, congratulating myself at my beautiful peace of mind.

"Shut up." He says disgusted, and laughs.

"Well then Sam."

We all turn around as we hear steps approaching us, "I'm really enjoying this place. Food, good water pressure. Things I never even considered before I became human. There really is a lot to being human isn't it?" Castiel says.

"It ain't only burritos and strippers my friend." Dean says, just to get a glare from me.

"No Dean, its only burritos for you." I glare at Dean.

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying." Cas says.

"You do?" Sam snickers.

"Yes there's more to humanity than survival, look for purpose and you must not be defeated by anger or despair… Or heatness for that matter." Cas lifts his eyebrows up.

"Okay…" I say creeped out," Where does 'heatness' come into all of this?"

"Well my time with April was very educational." Cas says with a serious face. But just as the words leave his mouth I fall into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah I mean that getting killed is something." Sam says awkwardly.

"And having sex."

I couldn't hold myself anymore I just fell on Dean and started laughing. Dean let out a short laugh and looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You had sex with April?" Dean asks Castiel.

"Yeah, that would be where the heat comes in." Sam says finally understanding now.

Cas nods, and Sam laughs.

"So, did you have protection?" Dean asked.

"I had my angel blade." Cas said in a duhh tone.

"Ohh he had the angel blade." Dean looks at me and laughs.

"Uhh." Sam says awkwardly.

"I do now see how difficult life can be, and how well you three lead it, and you'll be great teachers." Cas smiles at us.

"Thanks?" I say awkwardly still silently laughing and holding onto Dean. Who's nodding his head because he can't find the right words.

"Are there anymore burritos?" Castiel asks.

"On the table." Dean says.

After a couple of seconds when Cas is far away, Dean laughs.

"Oh Cas, he gave away his v to a reaper." He snickers.

"Dean! Don't judge!" I laugh.

"Castiel cannot stay here." Sam says.

I turn to look at Sam with the most serious face I got in the face book.

"He will bring the angels down on all of us." Ezekiel says, I think.

"No, no. He's got the tattoo. He's warded." I say.

"He was worded when April found him." The angel looks at me. "And she killed him."

"Yes and you brought him back, and thank you for that. But this is Cas." I try to negotiate,

"Who said good things about you when I didn't know jack, the bunker is safe." Dean adds.

"Bartholomew is massing a force, we cannot stand, and encouragement. Castiel is in danger, and if he's here I am in danger."

"Wait you're in danger? From who? The angels?" Dean asks confused.

"If he stays, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to leave."

"Well no you can't do that." Dean argues, "Sam's not well enough. If you leave his body…"

"I know." The angel pauses, "I'm sorry."

I stare at Dean with a confused face, Dean glances at me before turning around and walking to Cas.

"That's epic food, can't get enough." He smiles at me and Dean.

I make my way quickly and grab Deans hand, as if encouraging him.

"Cas uh. Can we talk?" Dean says with all the seriousness that he has.

"Of course." Cas smiles and shows us the chair next to him, "Dean and Madeleine you know I always appreciate our talks. Our time together."

"Listen buddy, you can't stay." Dean looks at Cas with a sorry face.


	5. Chapter 5 - Slumber Party

"Slumber Party"

Madeleine's P.O.V

Me and Dean make our way to the bunker. As we walk in we're greeted by Sam.

"Hey. Where's Kevin?"

"Well that little nerd is in a lovely warded motel room. He has about 48 hours of paper porn."

"How is he feeling?"

I make my way down the metal stairs.

"Well, he stared at the angel tablet and repeated the word philophal, the entire ride." I complain annoyed.

"Kids crash hoping he clears his head. You know after everything that happened, I figured we could use a little break ourselves, I picked you up season one game of thrones?" Sam snickers at Dean, "Figured we get a little take out."

"Alright well first I think I found a way to help Cas." Sam announces.

"Did you talk to him?" I ask him.

"No… By the way, I still don't understand why left in the first place, I mean the bunker is the safest place for him. Bartholomew and who knows how many other angels are out there looking for him."

"Hey look nobody wants him more here than I do." Dean says, taking off his coat and hanging it on the chair, "But he felt like he would bring trouble on us so he left the display. Look if you got a way to help him I'm all ears."

"Alright, so Kevin said to table it up like a Christmas tree when the angels fell."

"So?"

"So turns out each light was where a cluster of angels fell, so I'm thinking maybe there's a way to hot wire this, make it track angels. That way we can help Cas clear danger."

"This was your idea?" Dean asks.

"Do you see anybody else in here?" Sam asks awkwardly.

"So how would it work?" I ask Sam changing the subject.

"I have no idea." He says and glances at me, "See at first I thought that the table was a computer but it's not it's just a part of it. But I did found this, these cables' underneath, and I followed them. You guys are never going to believe what I found." He drops the pencil that he had in his hand.

All three of us walk in a room full of, computers?

"This is a computer?" I ask Sam pointing at that huge ass thing.

"Yeah, well it was in 1951. It was installed. Now, here's the crazy thing it's not plugged into anything. I mean I got no idea what's making this thing work."

"It's warm up here." Dean says as he puts his hand on the computer.

They both then start touching the computer. I just stare at them and roll my eyes, Dean grabs something off the shelves and puts in in-between the two metal bits of the machine, and finally after the two minutes of trying he does it. But he flings back to the shelve.

"You alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah." The older Winchester smiles at me.

They both kneel down and stare at the back of the machine while I stand and stare at them.

"Well this looks simple; does it come with the manual?" Dean asks.

"Nothing in the archives. And I obviously couldn't find anything like that online. Not to mention I'm pretty sure that the men of letters doesn't have IT support either."

"Can think of anyone that can help us? Come on."

All three of us walk out.

I sit in front of Dean and we share a couple of glances, I can't concentrate on the book that I hold in front of me. My eyes find their way to Dean's face. He catches my stare and I put my book on the table. Slowly, I make my way to Dean, while his eyes roam my body. I sit on his lap and kiss his lips. My hands quickly go up grabbing and softly pulling Dean's hair. His hands grab my bum and lift me up placing my core just on top on his hard budge. I slowly start moving my hips, grinding. A low pitched groan leaves his mouth as he kisses my neck.

And our moment is disturbed by the bunker's door opening. I quickly jump up and grab a book turning around and pretending to be reading while cuddling up, as I'm actually hiding his friend. My cheeks go red and I hide my face in the book I'm reading.

"There it is!" Sam's voice reaches the bunker.

"Really, right now?" Dean whispers frustrated.

"Hey guys." I finally close the book that I had in my hands as my face is no longer red.

Charlie waved at us. I stand up, and Dean quickly stands up behind me. I hug Charlie, and after that she hugs Dean, as he is trying not to touch her with his friend. I let out a silent chuckle.

"Thanks for coming." He smiles at her.

"No problem." She smiles back, "Especially since I got fired last week."

"What? What happened?" Sam asked.

"Turns out the company I worked for, was doing something with child labor. And yeah, its cool though, it gives me more time to focus on my hobbies, like lurking, and hunting." "Excuse me?" Dean looks dumfounded.

"Okay, it was just a couple small cases." She starts to throw excuses around, "I only took down a teenage vampire and a ghost."

"Way to go Charlie, if I was you I would've kept my mouth shut." I stare at her amused.

Deans expression turns from dumfounded to angry.

"Charlie, how did it go?" Sam asks.

"It was ahh… It was intense. But I kinda wish that hunting was more magical." She smiles at Dean who is gaping, "You know."

Dean rolls his eyes, and stares at Sam with a 'areyoufuckingkiddingme' look.

"Never mind, so where is this coder 64 of yours." She tries changing the subject.

"Sweet." She looks at the computer like she was a six year old and that computer was a piece of candy. "This thing belongs in a museum… I mean it's got encryption software, it seems to be powered by something magical."

"Skip to the end." I look at her.

"It's kind of an alarm system, something bad? It freaks. This computer is what locked this place down."

"Can you use it to track angels?" Sam asks her.

"Alright." She cracks her fingers, "Let me see what I can do."

"Alright it took some doing but now we can download." She looks at me and smiles.

I'm sitting on Dean's lap and flicking through a magazine while Sam on the other hand is stuck on his phone.

"This pc has all the men of letters files, time for a little drag and drop." She announces proudly.

"Wow, well that's a start." Sam says amazed, "Thank you that's great."

Charlie smiles at him and continues doing her thing on the computer.

"So you've been hunting." Sam starts talking about the subject that I don't want anybody to talk about.

"Alone." Dean says, as if he was a mother and Charlie was his daughter that done something bad.

"I know, not a good idea according to the supernatural books." She says.

"You really can't delete those from the internet?" I ask her.

"Not even I could do that, Oh c'mon." She smiles at me.

"Where do you even find them?" Dean asks annoyed.

"A top secret place I call Amazon." She answers sarcastically, "And someone uploaded all the unpublished work. I thought it was fanfic at first but it was clearly Edlins work."

"Who uploaded it?!"

"I don't know, they're screen name was BeckyWinchester176, anybody you know?"

I roll my eyes at the name; it's of that silly bitch who I wanted to punch on number of occasions.

"No, nobody." Sam quickly says, "Doesn't ring any bells."

The stare that Dean was giving to Sam was priceless.

"These files are getting encrypted, this might take a while." Charlie glances at Dean who is concentrated on my magazine.

"So… Take out?" She asks excited, "Sleep over, braid each others hair."

"I got an idea." Sam says.

I open my eyes and stare at Dean who just turned something off the TV.

"Wow, that Jeffrey is a dick." He says.

"Oh, you have no idea, wait until.."

"Wow, wow. Spoilers." Sam stops Charlie, "I haven't read all the books yet."

"You're gonna read the books?" Dean motions the TV.

"Yes. Dean. I like to read books." Sam smiles at Dean, "You know the ones without pictures."

"This bed is about comfortable as a brick." Charlie says.

"This is why I'm sleeping on Dean." I say, opening one of my eyes.

"Somebody finally woke up." Dean whispers and kisses my forehead.

"Any plans on moving in anytime soon?" Charlie looks at Sam

"I'm moved in, this is just my style."

"Yeah, this is his style." Dean mocks.

"Sorry, I haven't hanged up the kitty poster yet, feel free to redecorate." Sam looks at Dean.

"So what? Our home is not good enough for the hang in there kitty poster?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Attitude." I scowl at both of them.

"This isn't our home." Sam argues, "This is where we work."

"What's the difference?"

"If I hear another one of you arguing, I'm going to stand up, and whop your asses." I say angrily.

"Okay." Charlie says awkwardly.

I lift my head up and look at Dean, who is showing me his empty bottle of beer. I let out a long groan before standing up and letting Dean go.

"I'm going to get another beer about that."

"So what was that about hunting isn't magical?"

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business, I'm down. But where is all this?" She shows the cd, "Where are all my white walkers man. My volcano my rainbow to swallow the god damn thing. Where's my quest?"

"Oh God, Me is leaving." I stand up and leave the room.

As I'm walking through the grey corridor, I walk mine and Dean's room and find him laying on the double bed.

"The download should be done by now." Charlie says as all of us walk in into the computer room.

"The hell?" Sam says, as all of us stare at the moved shelves.

The boys quickly move the shelf away and I examine the web that is stuck to a wall. I can clearly see a person behind it.

Dean hands me his knife as I carefully rip the web. A hand that is still connected to something shows, I slowly open the web and a person falls out of it. Dean quickly grabs my hand and makes me stand behind him, while he gets out his gun.

He then kneels down and pushes the body so we could see who the person is. It's a 20 year old woman, brown hair, with a brown-ish color of lipstick.

She inhales, and opens her eyes.

"Holy crap, the first investigation in this bunker involved Dorothy. She and the witch came into this room, and they never came out. This will never stop blowing my mind!" Charlie announces excitedly.

"Pace your self." Dean says looking at Charlie.

"This is real. This is part of the fairy world."

My gaze shifts to where the woman is sitting.

"We have to find her." The girl says.

"No, we have to talk before anyone does anything okay? Dorothy."

"Talk, oh. Typical men of letters." She rolls her eyes, "Standing around having a nice little chat, with your noses buried in your books while your little secretaries take your notes."

"Excuse me?" I say kind of offended, "I'm no secretary."

"We're hunters." Dean makes it clear to her.

"And who you're calling a secretary?" Charlie asks angrily.

"You two are not secretaries?" The woman asks, "You are women of letters?"

"I sleep with him in the same bed-" I point at Dean who smirks at me, "No. I'm not a secretary."

Charlie puts her hand on her waist as if she was the most proudest human being in the planet.

"How long have I been out?" Dorothy asks.

"That's why we need to talk." Sam says, "You've been gone for over 75 years, and looking at the files you came here to kill the wicked witch, and then disappeared. What happened?"

"We couldn't find a way to kill her, so I did the only thing that I could." She then goes on explaining what happened.

*FLASHBACK*

3rd Persons P.O.V

Dorothy grabs a jar and some herbs. Sprinkling every herb that she had in her hands, she then grabbed a knife and sliced her palm letting her blood run into the jar.

Dorothy heard the door opening and she turned around, in front of her stood the wicked witch. A mischievous smile was plastered on Dorothy's face.

"It's you and me forever bitch." She said with the same smile still plastered on her face as she closed the jar and made the blinding light appear which took both of the women.

*FLASHBACK END*

"A binding spell that came with a price, her soul with mine." She finished explaining.

"So you've been frozen with the witch for over all this time." Sam reply's to the whole story of Dorothy and the wicked witch.

"Yes. Look, the witch cannot be killed. If I'm awake then so is she."

"Wait is she's here, then why didn't she kill you?" Sam asked.

"She can't."

"You're protected by the witch of the North Kiss." Charlie announces excitingly, "It's from the books."

Me and Dean roll our eyes at the nerdiness of Charlie.

"Oh, forget the books! They're not important, I'm protected, you aren't." Dorothy states, "Now the witch came here looking for something I got no idea what for. But we have to find her before she finds it."

"Alright, alright. Charlie dig the facts about the witch, me and Sam will look out. Come on."

"What about me?" I ask Dean.

"Stay here." He commands.

"Because that's gonna happen." I roll my eyes and leave the room waiting for the guys to show up.

Sam opens the door, as we slowly enter the room where Crowley is.

Crowley starts whistling, "Wow isn't it the scare crow and the tin man, and behind them the Goddess." He smirks, "You have a new house guest, so misunderstood. Either of you saw wicked?"

"What did she say to you?" Sam snarls.

"Something along the lines of" He then makes a sound that a cat makes when it's angry.

"Alright I'm then going to get some holy oil and a lighter, dipbag." Dean glares at Crowley.

"I know what she's looking for." Crowley announces.

"As if I didn't know that." I say sarcastically.

"Oh look who decided to talk." He smirks at me.

"What does she want?" Sam demands.

"I would be happy to tell you, as soon as I get to stretch my legs." He smirks at the three of us, Sam then turns his head and nods at Dean.

Dean makes his way to where Crowley is sitting and unlocks the collar while me and Sam are pointing our guns at him.

"Mmm." He smirks, and sneers.

"Alright, what does the witch want?" Sam asks again getting impatient.

"Give me a moment, I still need to air myself out." Crowley grins.

Dean takes his gun out and shots Crowley where his heart supposed to be.

"I think you had enough." Dean announces.

Crowley looks at his coat and back at Dean, "Rude." He then takes the paper from the table and shows it to us, and the only thing it says is 'KEY' in big capital letters.

"Key? What key?" Sam asks

"Haven't the foggiest. I told her you boys kept your keys in the kitchen; you don't have a kitchen in this crap hole do you?"

We all share our glances and leave the room.

As we enter the kitchen it looks like a hurricane has occurred in it.

"Damn it, I just cleaned it here." I mumble with some swear words as I'm going to be the person who will have to clean it up.

"Really?" Sam stares at me.

"Looks like we got a witch here." Dean looks around.

We then go in and somebody else enters the room. Which makes us turn around and point our guns at that someone. But its only Dorothy and Charlie.

"Sorry we raided your gun range, made us some poppy bullets." She passes us the bullets, "They won't kill the witch but they will scare the crap out of her."

"There was only enough for five bullets so, make that shot count."

"Now we just need to find her before she finds whatever the hell she's looking for." Dorothy stares at me.

"She's looking for a key." I announce.

"But how do you know?" Charlie asks.

"Little birdie told us." I stare at Charlie before shifting my stare at Dorothy, "Ring any bells Dorothy?"

"Unfortunately." She frowns, "It's the key to oz. There are magical ways into oz, tornado either hurricane, worm pool, but this key will turn any locked door into a portal to oz, insert the key, twist and done. You're in oz."

"How did the men of letters get the key?" Sam wondered.

"I have no idea." Dorothy freaked out, "But if she finds it, she'll go back and finish what she started, she'll destroy all that is good in oz. She's got armies of witches, flying monkeys, many will die."

"Flying monkeys?" I mock.

"What's this key look like?" Dean asks ignoring me.

She gets her book and quickly opens it, showing the drawing in the book to Dean.

"I've seen that key." He states, "Found it when I was going through the boxes."

"Where is it now?"

"My room." He lifts his eyebrows, "We got to get to that key. Madeleine and me will go to my room and look; you guys buy us some time."

"May, the safest place in here is the dungeon-"I interrupt Dean.

"I'm not hiding Dean, don't even think about it." I lift my hand up and motion Dean to shut up.

I turn around and start walking, "Madeleine, May." He tries calling me, but when he understands that I'm not stopping he follows.

As I go through Deans stuff I see some magazines, Chinese girls with big bobbies. I turn around and stare at Dean, "I'm burning this after." I show him the magazines.

"What? No!" He argues.

"Well next time then you should cut a hole in them and have fun." I smirk, "Because you are not going near this-"I point at my lower part, "If those magazines are in the same building as me."

"Fine I'll throw them out." He murmurs frustrated while continuing searching for the key.

"And anyways, you keep your porn organized but not-" Dean didn't even let me finish my sentence.

"Don't judge me." He glances at me before going back to searching for the key.

After a while of searching he finally finds it, "Ha! Found it."

I turn around and gasp, "Dean!"

He quickly turns around and the witch snatches the key out of his hands, and punches him. She then opens her hand and something green is forming, I run and jump before she could zap him.

A pain fills my body, an electric current is running in my veins. That's the only thing I can feel as I pass out.

I suddenly gasp for air and look at my surroundings, Dean and Sam.

"I told you to stay in the dungeon." Dean scowls at me.

"Dean?" Sam asks confused as he wakes up,

"Sammy?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"The witch was about to kill me when May jumped in front." He explained, "She got zapped, and the witch got a drop on you."

"Then why aren't we dead?" Sam demands.

"That's a good question. I clipped her with the poppy bullet, but she got the key. I think she's gone."

"No she's wounded, which means that there's still some time and she might be in the air vents."

"No, no she's right we have to…" I try to stand up but my legs feel like jelly as I'm thrown back on the bed.

"Just go, we'll catch up." Dorothy says as she walks up to me, and the boys leave.

I turn around to Sam and motion to my gun, "I still have a bullet."

"I had the weirdest dream when I was out." I start explaining to Dorothy and Charlie, "It was Christmas and my parents were still alive-"

"Dream? Madeleine you died. Don't worry about it, you're not a real hunter if you haven't died and came back." She smiled kindly at me.

"Slow down, why would you think I died?" I ask her confused.

"Heaven is your dream life and if you were zapped by the wicked witch done, instant death, I would know she killed me too."

"Wait, rewind." Charlie buts in, "When did you die?"

"In Oz, my father was obsessed with his work as a man of letters, and then I was born and nothing changed. He would keep his work a secret but I was such a curious kid I was looking for trouble for the next adventure. I stole and read one of his cases…" She goes on but I zoom out.

We finally make our way out of the room, as Dorothy continues talking.

"You're a genius!" Dorothy shouts, "Come on we got to get to the garage."

"There's a garage?" Me and Charlie ask at the same time.

Dorothy turns around and walks as me and Charlie try to catch up.

As we enter the garage it is filled with old fashioned cars and a couple of motorcycles.

"Yes I knew those boy scouts would keep it for me." She cheers happily and runs to one of the motorcycles and starts searching for something.

"Is that?" Charlie questions as Dorothy gets a helmet thing what ever she had in her hands.

"Yeah he didn't make it."

She then gets a pair of heels and passes one two Charlie and keeps the other one for herself.

"Did you actually walk with those down a brick road?" Charlie wonders.

"No, seems a bit tacky wearing dead woman's shoes." She smiles, "Plus, I'm no good in heels." She snickers.

"I don't think we can swish her away." I say.

"Sorry, but just like poppies they have power from Oz. Sharp magic."

"There you are." Two voices fill the garage.

I quickly spin around and look at both of the boys in front of me.

"Is that your bad man voice?" Charlie jokes.

After a second their eyes flash green.

"Certainly not bad man eyes." I say, walking backwards away from them.

"It's her, she possessed both of them."

"I missed you my pretty." Sam says, well technically the witch.

I let out a laugh, and the witches eyes turn to look at me, "No, no. Continue don't mind me." I laugh nervously.

"Killing you the second time will be just as sweet as the second." Now the witch is talking through Dean.

"Guys I know you're in there, Dean. You can't let the witch do this. If she opens the door she's going to destroy Oz."

Then out of no where Dean grabs Charlie and pushes her to the glass shattering it.

"I have no intention on escaping to Oz, I'm going to bring everything here."

I slip past both of the boys without getting seen. I start making my way to the door but my head starts spinning, I grab on one of the cars almost falling down. I look at what's happening but the sound of something ringing in my ears is stopping me. I drop on the floor.

3rd Persons P.O.V

Just as Dean was going to stab Dorothy his eyes flashed green again and he let go of the knife.

"What happened?" Dean asked confused.

"Charlie." Dorothy simply answered smiling.

Dean glanced around and his eyes met a similar body that is lying on the floor. He pushed his knife behind his belt and ran up to the Madeleine who is lying unconscious on the floor. He then checked her pulse, praying that it's there. After a couple of seconds he let out a long breath of relief when his fingers felt the pulse.

He grabbed Madeleine in his arms and turned around, "Come on, let's find Charlie."

"Ding dong bitches." Charlie looks down on the boys with a smile, holding up the key to Oz, but her smile quickly fades as she sees May's body in Dean's hands.

"What happened?" She quickly goes down the stairs and looks at the unconscious body.

"I don't know, but she's alive." Dean says.

"Baby looks good in here doesn't she." Dean says starring at the impala.

"Not bad."

"Dean." Charlie motions to Dean that she wants to talk to him, and they both step on the side.

"Dorothy." Sam calls the woman.

"I, I found something in the archives, I'm sure it belongs to you." He gives the book 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She smiles at Sam as she takes the book in her hands.

"You have no idea how odd it is to have a series of books written about you."

"Actually I do know, and it is definitely weird." Sam chuckles, "But you know what, at the end of the day that is our story, so we get to write it."

She smiles as she puts the book in her bag.

"So, thanks for the slumber party." Charlie smiles at Dean, "And bringing Madeleine back from the dead."

"Uhh?" Dean pretends to be confused,, "I didn't."

"Don't be as bs-er." She smiles at him, "Is she a zombie now? Does she need to eat brains?" Charlie starts to freak out.

"No, no. She is she, she's going to be fine." Dean smiles, "Alright, just keep this between us okay?"

"Alright, but only because you raised her from the dead, which you're going to explain it to me later." Charlie lifts her eyebrows at Dea.

"Alright." Dean finally agrees.

"Not bad for a bunch of librarians." Dorothy says, "Mind keeping an eye on my bike?"

"Yeah, yeah. As long as you don't mind me taking it for a spin for a while." Dean looks at Dorothy.

"Deal. Thank you, for everything. Now if you'll excuse me I have a rebellion to finish." She smiles at the brothers and then turns to Charlie, "So, you're coming or what?"

"What? With you?" Charlie glances at everyone smiling, "To Oz?"

"Yeah, you said you were looking for adventure well here it is, you can help me find my damn dog." Dorothy grins.

"You have no idea what's there in Oz, flying monkeys, armies of witches there's all kind of danger." Dean looks at Charlie.

"Promise?"

Dean raises his eyebrows at Charlie, while Dorothy laughs. Charlie then quickly hugs Dean.

"If you need anything just tap your heel three times." Sam jokes, as he hugs Charlie.

"You crazy kids would be alright without me?" Charlie stares concerned," With Madeleine and all?"

"Were good." Dean fake smiles at Charlie, as May's name is being mentioned.

"Take care of yourselves boys." She smiles at them, and nods.

Charlie and Dorothy both turn around and slowly make their way to the garage door; Dorothy puts the key in the lock and turns it. She then pushes the door open and another world is opened.

The world is green, with green big mountains and a grey castle. Both of the girls take some steps in and the boys take some steps towards the door. Charlie turns around and smiles at them, after a couple of seconds so does Dorothy, she sends a salute and Sam sends one back.

The garage doors closes and the brothers are left in the bunker alone with an unconscious girl.

They both walk up to the garage doors and open them, to find a way out of the bunker for a car, and that's it. A grey and simple view compared to the Oz.

"Will they come back?" Dean asks Sam.

"Sure, there's no place like home." Sam smiles.


	6. Chapter 6 - Heart - Part 1 - Flashback

Heart – S02E17

Madeleine's P.O.V

As I was digging through the piles of paper in front of me, my phone started to ring. I let out a groan of annoyance and digged it out of my back pocket starring at the screen, in black was written Bobby. I quickly pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Yes Bobby?" I ask annoyed.

"What's up sweet pea?" He asks, just by his tone I know he wants something.

"I'm searching for this paper that is obviously missing from my pile in front of me." I moan as I stare at the mess.

"Well I might be able to help you with that sheet of paper if you could do something for me."

"I knew it." I murmur quietly, "What is it?"

"Well I need you to help these two hunters in a case." He starts off sweetly.

"Who are the hunters Bobby, stop going around, just get straight to it."

"The Winchester brothers." He almost whispers.

Bobby God damn well knows what happens every time I see them. Just because they're hot doesn't mean that I exactly need to be on my knees for them, and especially Dean. Oh God how he flirts with anything that has a vagina. I curse them as my thoughts get interrupted.

"Sweet pea, are you done cursing them in your head." Bobby sighs.

"No, if it was my choice I would spend a couple of decades doing that." I mutter bitterly, "Now why would they need me?"

"Dean called me and asked me to call the sexiest hunter, that's how much I know."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that it was Dean who said that." I roll my eyes, "Where are they?"

"San Francisco, California."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"Not if you want that sheet."

I huff and glare at the wall in front of me, "Fine."

"Thanks honey, I'll send you the details."

"Bye." I quickly say and end the call, cursing at myself as I'm stupid enough to even agree on spending at least a day with the two idiots. Why would they even need a female hunter with them?

"This lawyer guy first corpse in town?" Dean asks while cleaning his play toy.

"First man." Sam states, "Over the past years several woman have gone missing, the bodies later washed up in the bay, to interior rated to draw any conclusions."

"But no hearts?" I ask as I stare at the ceiling, with my annoyed face.

"No hearts, they were all hookers working in of the pubs, now cops have been trying to wrap, but they're looking for a serial killer."

"The lunar cycle?" Dean glances at the gun that he's cleaning.

"Month after month, murders have been happening leading to full moon." Sam sips his beer.

"Which is this week right?" I sit up and stare at the boys.

"Yep." Sam glances at me.

"Awesome." Dean smiles dropping his gun back on the bed.

"Dean could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam snickers.

"I'm sorry man, but what about a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight. Don't you want to understand, I mean werewolves are bad ass,-" Dean is almost jumping around as he grabs a leather box which contains silver bullets in it, "We haven't seen one since we were kids."

"Okay sparky and you know what? After we kill it we can go to Disney land." Sam jokes, and I chuckle.

"You know the best part about it is we know how to bring this sucker down." Dean says proudly, while showing us the silver bullets, "One of these bad boys to the heart. So what's our next move?"

"You don't know your next move? Why did you even call me to come here if you didn't even need me?!" I glare at both of them.

"We know why we need you; we're just trying to make everything well planned." Sam explains to me.

"Tell me then." I demand.

"Well we can't Miss I Am The Most Important Person In The Whole World." Dean mocks the whole Miss thing in a girly voice.

"Well I'm leaving then." I say pissed off and grab my bag.

"You can't." Sam simply glances at me before turning his eyes to Dean.

"And what in this whole wide world would stop me from doing that?" I chuckle amused, no answer was given, and then I stop. My eyes widen and I turn around and face the two idiots, "You have the paper which I'm searching for don't you. You probably even stole it last time we did a case together." I throw an accusation.

"Oops." Dean says smirking at me.

"I will rip you apart!" I explode and start making my way to Dean; my ears should probably be letting smoke out right now. Dean quickly stands up in front of me and with a quick swing I punch him, he's head turns to the side. The older Winchester then looks at me and says, "Nice punch."

I huff and turn around, making my way to the couch and lay on it.

"Tomorrow morning we'll talk to the girl who found the body." Sam announces.

"I don't understand, I already gave my statement." The woman complains.

"Right, well we just need to verify a few things." Sam says strictly.

"This is my neighbor Glen." She points at the man who was sitting at the sofa and looks like he hasn't shaved for about a century.

"Glen this is detective-"

"Landis-"Dean says proudly, he then points at Sam," Dante, and the lady is Beckham."

"Well guess I'll leave you to it." The guy smiles kindly at me, and I send him a fake smile.

"Thanks for the food." She smiles kindly,

"No worries." He whispers and weirdly leaves, as obvious as it can be this guy is stuck in the friendzone.

"How thought full." Dean looks at the guy, and I roll my eyes.

"Just call if you need anything."

"He's sweet; he came over to check on me." She smiled, her brown eyes scanning our faces, "Have a seat."

We all move and sit down on the kitchen table.

"You must be very shaken up," Sam starts with his 'I'mVerySorryForYou' voice," You are Nate Mulligan's assistant right?"

"For two years, yeah."

"So you knew all about him?"

"Probably knew more about him than he did." She smiles kindly, "Nate was… He was nice."

"But?" I ask smirking at her, feeling that she had an eye on Nate.

"Nothing really, he got a few scotches and started hitting on everyone, you know." She says shyly.

Dean's cocky chuckle reaches our ears, and me and Sam glance at each other, I roll my eyes and Sam's smile turns from happy to annoyed, "Yeah I know."

Dean stops himself and turns and looks at me with a guilty but half flirty look before turning back to the girl.

"Did he have any enemies?" I ask the girl, her brown eyes look at me and she looks lost for a minute.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack." She struggles to think for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, we're just covering the basis, anyone that might had any disagreements with him? Horrible client, an ex?" I stare at her.

"What?" Sam asks starring at her expression.

"This is embarrassing, but my ex boyfriend Curt,-"

"Curt has a last name?" Dean quickly follows.

"Mellor. After we broke up he went kind of nuts. He's kind of been stalking me, he got something in his head that there was something going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office." She stops for a little while.

"What happened?" Sam asks looking intrigued by the story.

"Curt got into it with Nate, threw him a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job." The girl examines Sam.

"When was the last time you saw Curt?"

"A few nights ago, actually the night Nate died, we we're all grabbing drinks at this bar and Curt showed up." The girl starts playing with her fingers.

"And?"

"Nothing. It seemed like he was watching me, then he was gone. I'll tell you the truth, he scares me." She looks at me with an expression that has confusion, fear and anger mixed in.

"So what do you think?" Dean asks Sam, as I follow them behind still annoyed that I can't leave them.

"Stalker ex boyfriend?" Sam says still kind of unsure of his answer, "He hates the boss, and he was there last night."

"Think he's the dogfish boy?"

"Well that a theory."

"We've had worse, what do you say we pay Curt a visit." Dean announces before opening and getting in the impala.

I didn't want to go to the dog's apartment so I stayed in the hotel. Stupid as the Winchester's was, they probably hid the sheet somewhere in this apartment. I quickly moved to where Dean's duffle bag was and started going through it. I haven't been horrified ever, but this…

Porn magazines, some guns, salt and condoms? Yes, because next time you want to kill a ghost, throw some porn magazines and some condoms at the soul. It will help. Really, like it will disappear somewhere to fap. I roll my eyes and continue digging through the bag.

After an hour I finished going through the whole apartment, I didn't find anything. Not a single thing that is connected to the paper, nothing. I huffed and stared at the ceiling in defeat. I was at least smart enough to clean after myself I thought.

The door opened and closed, "How was your alone time?" I hear a low pitched voice, which I quickly recognize as Dean's.

"Better than now." I answer with a fake smile.

"Ouch, I left Sammy with the hot girl." He smirks.

"Good for him." My answer is short and simple as if I didn't care.

**MATURE CONTENT**

The temperature in the hotel room was hot despite the air conditioning being on fully. I stripped down to my pants and vest top, the sound of Dean's muffled singing in the shower floated through the room. I lay back on the bed, switching the TV on to see what delights American television had for me. The first channel I found was showing Jeremy Kyle, I watched the two men on the stage literally fight over a less than average female stood in the middle; her breasts randomly out on display. The title of the show was too close to home: 'In love with my best friend's girlfriend.' I cringed, switching channels immediately. As I flicked through the endless list of satellite channels a tapping noise began to grow in power, I looked around the room puzzled to where it was coming from until I realized. It was next door.

_Oh dear God, I do not want to hear this!_

The tapping became a faint bang; I figured it was the headboard of the bed. I turned the TV volume up to try and drown out the noise, it hardly worked.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes Scott!" A woman shrieked in pleasure.

This was nauseating. I lay down fully, placing a pillow over my head.

"La la la!" I sang, trying to take my mind off of the pleasurable female moans coming from the room of the guy I wanted.

"Want me to fuck you harder?" The mans deep voice boomed through the wall.

I shot up, the pillow falling to my side. The dude groaned, loudly, I felt excited butterflies flutter in my abdomen, his manly groan was turning me on.

Soon I could no longer hear her, just the guy, grunting and ordering her about. My hand slid down my stomach and straight under the hem of my panties. I began rubbing my finger over my slit, feeling how wet I was just by hearing his voice. I needed a release and I needed it fast. I began to rub in a circular motion, stimulating my clit in a way only I knew how. I pushed my vest top up, my free hand roughly kneading my breast; pinching my nipple as I imagined his teeth biting down, intensifying the pleasure. I closed my eyes tight as I slipped two fingers inside of myself, imaging Dean pushing his big dick inside of me for the first time. As I heard him groan from the other side of the wall once again, I felt a tightening in my abdomen, I was so close already.

"Fucking hell, you're hot." Dean interrupted, standing in the doorway of the bathroom wrapped in a small white towel around his waist and dripping wet.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up, covering myself with the duvet quickly.

Dean jumped on the bed, lying on top of me after pulling the covering off of me.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's hot." He breathed deeply as he covered my neck in kisses. His hand slid down my panties quickly, I wanted to moan out in pleasure.

"What's got you so turned on, babe?"

Almost instantly, answering his question, the noise from the next room got louder.

"You were turned on by hearing them fuck?" Dean asked, maneuvering his body so his already hard cock pressed into my area causing me to shudder.

I bit down on my lip as I nodded, unsure of how he was going to take it.

"Well how about we give them some competition?"

Without waiting for my reply Dean had already jumped up, throwing the towel off of him and he pulled down my underwear. As the head of his throbbing cock pressed against my entrance we stared into each other's eyes.

"Fuck me, Dean." I moaned my voice louder to ensure 'Scott' heard, this game was fun.

Dean pushed inside of me with incredible force, pain shot through my stomach; I bit down on my bottom lip as he began to thrust into me relentlessly. As he lifted my legs so my ankles rested on his shoulders I cried out, his dick hit my g spot with every hard thrust.

"Does that feel good baby?" He panted.

"So fucking good." I moaned back at him.

I reached down between our sweaty bodies and began rubbing my clit vigorously, I was so close. Dean pulled my arm away.

"I'm not done with you yet. Turn around."

I obeyed, getting on all fours, arching my back ready from him to enter me. Immediately Dean pushed inside of me again, this time he was deeper and I moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Harder, fuck me harder." I cried out.

Dean obliged, pounding into me hard and fast, our skin slapping together loudly.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" I screamed as pleasure erupted through my body, Dean pounded harder than ever as I rode out my orgasm. "Oh fuck, Dean!"

Before I even finished the word 'fuck' Dean's legs buckled as his orgasm crashed down on him, he thrust in deep one final time, releasing his goods inside of me.

Both of us collapsed on the bed, panting sweaty messes.

"We are never, ever going to talk about this." I pant.

"Whatever floats your boat." He smirks at me.

**NO MATURE CONTENT**

"I need your help." Dean says, while sitting in the car.

"How did I know that this was going to happen." I mutter.

"I have no clue how to ask you this..." he struggles.

"Just do it."

"I need you to dance." He says.

"WHAT?!" I shout at Dean, "I might have had a one night stand but I'm not a slut." I say angrily.

"Madeleine please," Dean starts begging, "I'll give you the paper you need, just please do it."

"Fine." I grunt.

I nervously stare at the mirror in front of me. A faint memory crosses my mind of old times. Never have I ever been nervous in my life. But there's a first for everything. I'm so going to hell.

Someone taps on my shoulder and I turn around, a girl blond hair blue eyes.

"Go, good luck." She smiles kindly at me.

I turn around and scan myself in the mirror quickly before going where the door is. This door leads to the stage, my heart is pounding.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE – I can't write this type of thing so I'm going to show you, how it all looked like -  watch?v=InzgqiQkQKs)


	7. Chapter 6 - Heart - Part 2 - Flashback

As I change from the stripper clothes into normal ones my phone starts vibrating, I quickly answer the call.

"Dean you okay?"

"Yeah, now that I'm conscious. The werewolf knocked me out."

"What do you mean? He was there starring at me." I shift my concerned gaze onto the stripper clothes.

"Madeleine, its Madison." He says.

"What?" My surprised voice comes out, "Did you call Sam?"

"Yeah, I did. And he went to check on Madison. Meet us there."

"I'm coming." I quickly hang up.

"We have to talk." Sam whispers, and the three of us walk into a different room.

"She says she has no idea what I'm talking about." Sam looks at us confused.

"She's lying." Dean simply implies.

"Maybe she actually doesn't know she's changing." I add my opinion, "Maybe when the creature takes over she blacks out."

Both of the boys look at me and keep silent for a few seconds.

"Like a really hot incredible hulk." Dean suggests, and I elbow him in the stomach. He lets out a groan and stares at me with a playful glare.

"She ganked her boss and her boyfriend who cares."

"But what if she was, Dean." Sam adds agreeing to me, "What if some animal part of her brain seen both of those guys as threats, hell the cop too."

"Wait you're the dog whisperer now?" Dean throws out one of his sarcastic remarks.

"Look man, I just. I don't know. There was something in her eyes."

"Yeah she's killing people."

"What if she has no control over it." Sam argues.

"Exactly, she can't control it." Dean glares at Sam, "Even if she's telling the truth, it's not going to change anything."

"Putting a bullet through a girls chest who doesn't know what's happening-"

"Sam she's a monster and you feel sorry for her!" Dean spits out the word monster.

"Quit it!" I shout at them, "Drop the subject now!"

"Look there might be another way we can help her." Sam stares at me for help, "Without having to waste her."

"When where you mugged?" Sam asks her.

She glares at us not answering the question.

"Please Madison this is important."

"About a month ago." Her voice has no emotions.

"Did you see the guy?" Sam asks her another question.

"No, grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?"

"How did you know that?" She softens her face and confusion fills it.

"Where?"

"On the back of my neck."

Sam shows his gun to her and puts it on the table. He then carefully approaches her and lifts her hair up and examines the bite with Dean, while I stand and look at the girl.

"Well that's just a love bite." Dean announces with disgust, "Believe it could've been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?"

"Walking home, from a friend's loft."

"Let me guess not too far from hunter's point."

She nods her head and the two brothers go into a different room. After a while the Winchesters came back.

"Madeleine, we're going." Dean orders and grabs my hand pulling me out of the apartment.

Me and Dean stare at the scene in front of us. The stripper that I talked to from the same bar was running around like a headless chicken screaming, while the werewolf was following her. Her head turned one moment and she shrieked, the hooker then turned around started running, the werewolf jumped down from the balcony and started chasing her. He quickly caught her legs and started pulling her towards him, while she was shaking and screaming.

Dean started running without making any noise, and I followed him.

"Hey!" Dean screamed at the werewolf, as the werewolf lifted his head up Dean shot the creature three times and it dropped on the ground.

The girl screamed, stood up and ran away.

"Don't mention it!" I shouted at her.

I examine the werewolf in front of me. My eyes widen as I didn't expect this. Guess who is laying in front of me? Glen! The fucked up neighbor.

"It's sad actually, how Glen had no clue what was going on. Why do you think he turned Madison instead of just kill her in the first place." Dean wondered.

"I don't know." Sam said not really listening to Dean.

A knock on the window was placed and it scared the living daylights out of me, all of our stares looked at the window, Madison.

"You know for a stake-out, your car is a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?" She asked us puzzled.

"Honestly? We're pretty sure you're not going to turn at night, but we have to be a 100%. So you know, we're lurking." Dean smirks at her.

"I know this sounds crazy." Sam looks at her.

"It sure does." She lets out a long breath, "Well if we're going to wait it out, we might as well do it together."

We walk in into Madison's apartment, and she closes the door behind us.

"You were telling the truth wasn't you? About everything." She walks around us and stares at us waiting for an answer, "What you did, it was to help me." Her grateful look meets us all.

"Yeah." Sam quietly says.

"I did all of those horrible things, when I turned." Her apologetic expression stares at Sam.

"You didn't know." Sam tries comforting her.

"So when we will know for sure?" Madison looks at me, "Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so. You turned in the middle of the night last night, I think were have to hang in there until sunrise." Sam looks at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Looks like we have ourselves a few hours to kill." Dean saves us from an awkward situation here, "Poker anyone?"

"Does this mean it worked?" Madison smiles happily as the sun just rose.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam looks at her.

She quickly pulls Sam into a hug, as me and Dean are left to stand in another awkward situation. But guess who saves the day again!? Dean! He clears his throat, and smirks at the lady.

"You two, Dean, and May." She smiles, and pulls me into a hug.

"Glad to help."

"Thank you." She looks at Dean.

"Don't mention it." He smiles.

"So me and Madeleine are just going to head back to the motel. Do some paperwork, something." He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the apartment.

Dean was searching for something in his bag, after a couple of minutes he then finally pulled out a book, and he opened the first page and got the paper that I was searching for. He handed it to me, and smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Steal something from me again, I'm going to have your man bits on my wall for decorations." I wink at Dean, and grabbing my duffle bag without saying bye I leave the motel. With the final glance at the motel, I get into my car and drive my way out.

Bye bye Winchesters.


End file.
